It Has Always Been You
by Midnight Mistress 2018
Summary: Queen Elena found the perfect prince. Captain Gabriel Nuñez found the perfect girl. As they try to kindle their respective romances, will it be too late for them to realize they're perfect for each other? Please read and review. Warning: Chapters 14, 16, 19 and 20 are Rated M for mature audiences only.
1. Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

This is my new story featuring Princess Elena and Gabe Nuñez. Please read and review. I respect all writers and their stories, regardless of who they ship. Please accord the same respect to me and my stories.

If you have read my first story The Cost of a Lie, I changed the name of the chief of the armed forces. General Luna is a big hero in our country and I do not want to use his name again out of respect and reverence.

 **Ordinary Day**

It was the start of a new day in the Kingdom of Avalor. Avalor. The name filled Queen Elena with so much pride. It was the land of the ancient and mysterious Maruvians, the people who came before the Avalorans. They were a race of people whom Elena always regarded with awe and reverence. They were a magical race. They built the Kingdom of Maru and protected it with their magic using powerful artifacts. Until they were attacked by Shadow Spirits. The Maruvians defended themselves, using their most powerful jewel but it also sent all of them to the spirit world. Nothing was heard from or about them again until Elena met Amalay. Over the years, the Kingdom of Avalor rose above its ruins.

Avalor had also been through its own nightmare. The royal family was attacked by the evil witch Shuriki. The sorceress from the Northern Isles sought the power for herself and was set on ending the Castillos. Why did she choose Avalor? Was she somehow connected to the kingdom or to Maru? No one had the answer. Elena only knew that Shuriki killed her parents. The witch was the reason she was trapped in the amulet; the reason why her sister and abuelos were in the magical painting.

But all of those things happened 44 years ago. Fortunately for Avalor and Elena's family, Princess Sofia of Enchancia rescued them with the help of Alacazar's grandson, Mateo. Elena's first years as Crown Princess had been mostly spent rehabilitating the kingdom and undoing what damage Shuriki had done. And things got better. Life was good in Avalor once again.

Queen Elena stretched and considered sleeping in. It was more than a year ago that she was crowned queen but she was still getting used to it. She couldn't wait to be crowned queen at first but she realized she still had a lot to learn. So with the help of her Grand Council, they worked hard and effected changes that they knew Avalor needed the most. They renewed relationships with their allies, signed trade agreements and strengthened the military. Elena also had been training with their Royal Wizard Mateo de Alva. She had to be prepared for when she faced Shuriki again and end her once and for all. She knew she should have done that the first time around. But there's no going back now for that. She just had to work hard and be ready. There were attempts in the past to overthrow her by Shuriki's minions but she thwarted them. And it had been quiet for the last few years. Elena took this lull to her advantage and trained hard. That was not to say that she had mastered the Scepter of Light yet. She found new and wonderful ways to use it but it still drained her.

Elena got up and prepared herself for the day. Today was her free day but she did not want to remain idle. There were fun things to do when you were still very young like go sailing with her Royal Advisor and best friend Naomi Turner. Or she could have sister time with Princess Isabel, her younger sister and heir presumptive. Or spend time with her abuela Luisa in the kitchen, learning new recipes or new insights in life. Or with her abuelo Francisco and play music. Or with her other Royal Advisor and cousin Esteban and catch up on some reading. But she didn't feel like doing all of those. Naomi was helping her father at the docks. Isabel was at school. Her abuelos were spending their quiet time together. Now that they were retired, they were spending more and more time enjoying each other's company, perhaps reminiscing about the time when they were still young and in love. They were still in love after all these years. Esteban's lectures would just have to wait. She wanted to do something physical and competitive so she knew she wanted to spend the day with Gabe, the Captain of the Royal Guard. She smiled a little excited.

She showered and put on her pants and a loose blouse. Elena always dressed down on her days off and as she was intending to do some physical but enjoyable training, she wanted something comfortable. Elena opened her door and was a little disappointed when she saw that Gabe was not the guard at her door. It was Andres Sousa, one of his lieutenants.

"Lieutenant Sousa," Elena greeted the young guard. He was young but was older than both Gabe and Elena. His credentials were impeccable, at par with Rico Villalobos, also one of the lieutenants. Andres Sousa was one of the candidates for captain. Elena couldn't help but look past him to Gabe's bedroom and wondered where he could be.

"Yes, your majesty," answered the guard.

"Where is Gabe?" Elena said trying to mask her disappointment at not seeing Gabe first thing in the morning. She blushed slightly at the thought. She could only hope Andres didn't notice.

"Captain Nuñez is making his rounds right now. He will also be inspecting the cadets and then take over training since Lieutenant Villalobos is on leave."

Andres escorted her to breakfast. Elena couldn't help but shake her head. As captain, Gabe was very hands on. He drilled his cadets and guards like there's no tomorrow. He personally designed and redesigned all the security measures for the palace. He worked closely with General Alberto Rivas, the Chief of the Avaloran Armed Forces. She knew Gabe was overworking himself and a bit paranoid, but it also touched her that he was doing all of this to ensure her safety.

She shared a jovial breakfast with her family. Elena was planning to look for Gabe and convince him to spend the day with her. She changed her mind about training. She knew he too needed a break and if it meant not playing Olaball or do some fencing, that would be fine. They could just relax and eat ice cream. Or ride the jaquins. Or anything as long as it was as far from working as possible.

Whatever she did today, Elena was determined to take advantage of this very ordinary day.


	2. Cold Ice Cream and Warm Feelings

**Cold Ice Cream and Warm Feelings**

"Armando," Elena called the head of the castle when he entered to facilitate their lunch. Elena was unsuccessful finding Gabe all morning. And if she was being honest with herself, she was getting a little restless.

"Queen Elena," Armando was suddenly at attention, ready to receive whatever order the young queen will give him. He was just silently hoping it was not something weird. Elena had this adventurous spirit which had gotten her in a lot of trouble before. Armando was somewhat a coward himself and it was beyond his understanding why Elena would willingly put herself in dangerous situations. The palace was such a safe place to be, Armando concluded for himself.

"Please, can you look for Gabe? I haven't seen him all morning and I was kinda hoping to run something by him," Elena flashed her most winning smile, ensuring that the castle steward couldn't say no.

"Certainly, my queen. I'll inform the captain that you are looking for him."

"Great! I'll be in the library doing some _pleasurable_ reading," Elena said, emphasizing on the word pleasurable as she looked as Esteban. Today was her day off after all.

Elena didn't see the knowing looks her abuelos exchanged. Esteban just rolled his eyes. There were days when he thought that Elena was not taking things seriously. He blamed it on her youth. They were essentially about the same age. They grew up together. But all those years trapped inside the amulet stopped her from aging.

Elena was reading a book on Maruvian legends and fables in the library. Thankfully, Esteban did not follow her. She did not know where he went. The library was after all Esteban's refuge and she was hogging it this afternoon. However, Elena found herself reading the same line in the book over and over again. Obviously, she couldn't concentrate. What was taking Gabe so long? Was he really that busy? He had super busy days before but they always found time. And what was happening to her? Gabe was one of her closest friends but she couldn't understand why she wanted to spend so much time with him. She had other friends like Naomi and Mateo but Elena was wondering what was it with Gabe that made her uneasy when she didn't see him. She sighed. Maybe it was all this Shuriki business, she thought.

She heard a knock on the door. Elena had left the library door slightly open and Gabe still knocked out of courtesy. _Finally_ , she thought. She felt a sudden glow when she knew that it was the captain. She also felt a familiar calm that only happened when she was with Gabe.

"Que-, Elena," Gabe corrected himself. Being close friends, they knew that they could forgo all formality when it was just the two of them. "You wanted to see me?"

"Gabe!" Elena said, flashing her winning smile. She was genuinely happy to see her friend.

 _Oh no! What is it this time?_ Gabe thought. He was very familiar with Elena's ways and it was clear that she wanted something.

"Armando said you need to run something by me." It was really a question.

"Uhm…I forgot what I wanted to say. But since you're already here, why don't we go out? I am free today and I was wondering if you would like to have ice cream."

"I am kinda busy today. The cadets are behind their training and-" Gabe started but Elena did not let him finish.

"You're always working too hard. I think you deserve a break. I know I do." Then Elena flashed her sad puppy dog look. _Christ, there was no saying no to her now,_ Gabe thought.

Elena continued, "And remember in Cordoba, when Alonso said that I was all work and no play? I think that's what's happening to you right now. Plus, I know I will be safe since you're going with me."

Gabe sighed. She was right. He was working extremely hard ever since Elena became queen. Gabe just thought that now that she was queen, the stakes were higher and he had to beef up security. He always saw to it that he was the one guarding her as often as possible and assigned the best lieutenants when he couldn't. Elena's safety was his top priority. And not just because it was his job. He admitted to himself a long time ago that he cared deeply for her. Which was why he found himself saying yes to her.

"Alright. Where do you want to go?" Gabe said as Elena practically squealed in delight.

They found themselves on Migs and Skylar's backs, flying over Avalor City. They were having a perfectly fun time. They seemed like normal young people, not the young Queen of Avalor and the equally young Captain of the Royal Guard. They raced a little, joked around a little, people watch a little and they laughed a lot. Everything was easy between them. Gabe and Elena had this comfortable companionship that was brought on by years of friendship and facing a lot of dangers together.

They swooped down when they found who they were looking for. The ice cream man sure as hell was surprised when Elena and Gabe touched down in front of his cart. They ordered their favorites, just vanilla for Gabe and cookies and cream for Elena. Gabe couldn't help but stare when Elena started licking her ice cream. Despite the cold treat, he started to feel warm under the collar. He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to….Gabe shook his head before he could finish the thought. _Take your mind off the gutter Gabriel! She's the Queen of Avalor for Pete's sake_. Gabe silently scolded himself. He took a bite off his ice cream as Elena just stared at him. That was one of Gabe's quirks that she found amusing. He didn't lick his ice cream; he took bites with his lips.

"What?" Gabe said when he felt Elena's staring at him. There were still some white stuff on his lips.

"Nothing. It's just weird how you eat your ice cream," Elena said, noticing the ice cream on his lips. For a moment, she wanted to reach out and wipe them. She was feeling a little warm at the thought so she decided against it. "And you have stuff on your lips."

Gabe took out his handkerchief and wiped his mouth. "Well, it's not too bad, is it? That is just how I always remembered eating it."

"It's not bad, silly. It's just different and kinda cute," Elena chuckled. She was going to say adorable but she thought it was a bit too much. As she proceeded to finish her treat, Gabe purposely looked away, not wanting those dirty thoughts to come back and torment him.

They walked around Villa Mercado and around the city. They visited Carmen and Julio and the cousins wouldn't take no for an answer when they gave Gabe and Elena some of their famous paella that they had packed. As it was getting close to sundown, they decided to head to the harbor and watched the sunset together. Elena didn't know the reason why but she moved closer to Gabe and wrapped her hands around his arm and leaned her head on his strong shoulders. It was probably just the setting and the familiar companion.

Migs and Skylar had been following them all afternoon, ready to take them home at a moment's notice. They made it back to the palace just as dinner was being served. Paella would be perfect. Elena invited Gabe to dinner but he politely declined. He had a lot of work to catch up on. She was a bit disappointed but just smiled.

"I'll save some of the paella for you in the kitchen in case you get hungry later," she told Gabe. He thanked her and started on his way back to the barracks.

"And Gabe," she called out after him. Gabe turned around.

"Thanks for the wonderful time. I really enjoyed it," Elena continued. She really did have a fantastic time. Her day off was well spent. Gabe just nodded, smiling genuinely.

She was in high spirits when she went to dinner and had a contented smile when she went to bed.


	3. Cousins and Royal Decrees

**Cousins and Royal Decrees**

Elena was looking forward to the day ahead. She had a wonderful night's sleep. She felt well rested. She felt rejuvenated. That was probably the result of a day off well spent. Elena knew that she would be busy the whole day. But frankly, she looked forward to it. Being queen, she always made sure that her kingdom and its people were well taken care of and if that meant a busy day for her, then so be it. She wanted nothing more for Avalor than the best.

She got up and showered. She put on a more formal gown but not too extravagant. It was comfortable for her purposes. It was after all just another day at the office. Esteban for sure had lots of things for her to do. Many people were surprised when she appointed her cousin as royal advisor. Esteban was distant, detached and most of the time haughty. He was a stickler for traditions and ceremony. But he was also an expert on anything legal. He was a master at politics and international relations. Yeah, Esteban could be cold and uncaring most of the time but Elena could handle him. That was also the reason why she chose Naomi as her other royal advisor. She had fire and spunk. She grew up with hardy people and her eyes were open to the reality of this world from an early age. Elena needed someone with street smarts like her. To be honest, Esteban and Naomi balanced each other out.

Her meeting with her royal advisors were almost at an end when Esteban brought up two things. And one of those things got Elena thinking about her future.

"Before we adjourn, there was a letter of invitation for you from the Kingdom of Albion. They are celebrating the foundation day of their nation and had invited rulers from all over the world to join in the celebrations," Esteban informed her.

"Albion? Isn't that halfway around the world? How will Elena get there?" Naomi asked. She was honestly questioning Esteban's knowledge of world geography. Albion was a kingdom near Norberg. It would take days to reach it even with the fastest ship or the swiftest jaquin.

Esteban ignored her snide remark. He continued, "The celebrations will be in a week. Elena, you honestly have to be there. Powerful kingdoms will attend and it will be a chance for you to make more connections."

"But Esteban, Naomi's right. How will I get there in time?" Elena asked her cousin.

"I have taken the initiative of borrowing some of Enchancia's flying coaches as soon as I read the invitation. And King Roland had graciously agreed. They will let us borrow up to five flying coaches and they are arriving day after tomorrow," Esteban said.

Typical Esteban. Elena knew that there would be no getting out of this one. In a way, he was right though. Albion's Foundation Day was a very important event. She just didn't want to be away for a long time from Avalor. And she didn't want to be alone.

"Will you come with me?" Elena asked her advisors.

"I'm sorry Elena, I cannot go with you," Naomi said. "I still have classes at the university and my dad needs all the help he can get at the harbor."

Elena turned towards Esteban.

"Yes, yes I will go with you," her cousin said dismissively. "Miss Turner can run the kingdom while you're away and you can appoint abuelo and abuela as regents for the mean time."

He was correct. It's not like she could ask Isabel to be regent. She was her heir presumptive until Elena could get married and have children of her own. However, her sister was more interested in her inventions. Why, she was perfecting one of her inventions as they speak. Isa said that it could be her ticket to the Academy of Science. And one more thing was gnawing her.

"And we will take Captain Nuñez with us. It is going to be a long journey and you need protection," Esteban told her when he saw that she was still hesitant. Taking Gabe with them sure sealed the deal for her. Elena suddenly found herself excited about the celebrations half a world away. She smiled warmly.

She still had that silly smile when Esteban informed her of another issue. Elena was not prepared and the issue threw her a bit off balance. They were the only two people now at the Grand Council Room. Naomi, thinking that everything was already settled, left for her classes. It was a blessing in disguise though, as Esteban's next agenda was something a bit more personal.

"And since we are on the topic of connections, Elena I have some news for you," Esteban started. Was she right when she thought that for the first time that morning, Esteban was a little uncomfortable? She just nodded at her cousin, signaling for him to go on.

"For over a week now, I have been scouring all the law books and all the royal decrees checking facts and cross referencing data." _Nothing new about that,_ Elena thought. Esteban loved his research. She wondered at the reason though. Elena noticed that he was more relentless than ever this last week, hunting some information like a hound on a blood trail.

"I found a law enacted by your grandfather the king for his heirs. And I have been looking for other laws and decrees and proclamations nullifying it or to somehow dispute it. But unfortunately, there was no loophole or any way of going around it," Esteban said.

"What is it Esteban?" Elena said, growing a little uncomfortable herself. She was fast losing her patience with all the introductions.

Esteban handed her the dreaded parchment.

Elena's heart sank when she read it.

It was a very formal document created almost a century ago. It was written in a very legal language but Elena could understand what it meant. Her grandfather's law said that all heirs who would ascend the throne must be married within 3 years of ascension. It was to secure Avalor's future and make sure there would be heirs to continue the Castillo bloodline. Her father, King Raul, was fortunate to have found the love of his life early.

She couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it. The law only affected her and to some extent, Isabel, if ever something happened to her. Elena for sure didn't want to get married early; she was only 19 years old. She took the crown just over a year ago. There were still a lot of things she wanted to do before she settled down. She needed to defeat Shuriki. She wanted to secure Avalor's prosperity and power in the international stage. She wanted to feel what it was like to fall in love, to be in love. Elena wanted to marry for love only and not for some political alliance.

Esteban must have seen her horrified look. And for a moment, Elena thought she saw concern and worry on his face.

"Elena, do not worry about this yet. We still have plenty of time. And the good thing is, your grandfather didn't even mention getting married to royalty or nobility. You can get married to any upstanding single man of your choosing."

Somehow it did not comfort her. With magic training and kingdom ruling, she didn't really have the time to spend looking for a husband.

"Okay, let's take a look at the men you know now," Esteban said. That made Elena more uncomfortable. This was something she did not want to discuss with Esteban. But she also could see that Esteban was really trying very hard to look out for her. If he wasn't, he wouldn't spend all this time researching for her. "Prince Alonso of Cordoba?"

Elena just snorted at that. "Esteban, no way. He is such a narcissist. I think the only person he can fall in love with is himself. Plus he still doesn't know how to run the government. Correction. He doesn't want to know how to run the government." That much was true. From the information he gathered from Cordoba, the prince had not changed, much to King Juan Ramon's dismay.

"Mateo de Alva?" Esteban ventured. Now he was really hitting closer to home.

Elena shook her head. Mateo was one of her dearest friends. She owed him a lot and would forever be indebted to him for helping her and her family escape their magical prisons. Although it was for their own protection, it sure felt a lot like prison, now that Elena thought about it. Mateo was a good man, an outstanding man. But in her heart of hearts, Elena just couldn't see herself ending up with him. She couldn't feel anything remotely romantic for the wizard. He would always have a special place in her heart though. Physically, Mateo was cute and adorable, in a little brother kind of way. Which was silly as they were the same age. And even if Elena would remotely entertain the idea of marrying him, she still wouldn't. Magic was what Mateo wanted above all else. And although he had come a long way, he still had a lot to learn to be at par with his grandfather, Alacazar. Anybody whom Elena married would be her king consort and would help her run the kingdom. That meant Mateo would need to give magic up to do that. She couldn't do that to him, wouldn't do that to her friend. She said as much to Esteban.

"Alright then. What are you looking for in a husband?" Esteban hazarded that question. He knew he had to tread carefully on the topic as Elena could lose her patience with him and snap.

"Well, someone who's strong, and not just physically. He has to have strength of character. He needed to be sure of himself, confident in his own skin, in his own abilities and skills because I know I can be a very challenging person to be with," Elena started. Somehow, that made Esteban snort. That was the closest he could get to a proper laugh. But seriously, Elena thought that that trait was important or else her husband would forever be in her shadow.

Elena continued, "He has to have excellent leadership skills. He also needed to be realistic and level-headed as I can sometimes be way over my head. But he also needed to be tender and caring and very kind and fair as we both would be parents to our people. And very patient. Someone who would always have my back when faced with a dangerous situation."

"It sounds like you are talking about Captain Nuñez," Esteban commented. It was Elena's turn to snort.

"Esteban, I was not talking about him. I want someone like papi," Elena said rather defensively.

Gabe was also one of her closest friends. He was everything Elena described as her ideal husband but somehow she didn't think that ending up with him was a good idea. Gabe could sometimes be too overprotective. Yes, he would go on adventures with her but only to hold her back. And although she enjoyed spending time with him, Elena was not sure if that was reason enough to want to marry him. Also, Gabe was such a professional that he would not cross that boundary with her.

Esteban sighed resignedly. This was going to be harder than he thought. He himself never got married so he didn't know how to advise Elena on this. Perhaps she could talk to Naomi or their abuela for more perspective. He felt Elena reached out and touched his arm from across the table.

"Don't worry Esteban. We will find that perfect prince charming."


	4. Celebrations and Connections

**Celebrations and Connections**

It was really a just simple comment. But Elena found herself mulling over what Esteban said a few days ago. _It sounds like you are talking about Captain Nuñez,_ Esteban commented. Was she really unconsciously describing Gabe? Elena casted a sidelong glance at Gabe. He was sitting beside her in the flying coach on their way to Albion. They were silent during the ride. The captain sensed that something was on her mind but decided to give her space. He knew that Elena would talk about whatever it was when she's ready.

 _He's actually not too bad,_ Elena thought. She had known him for a long time. She knew he had the right attitude and strength which made him an outstanding leader. Elena also knew that Gabe was very kind and very patient. He was able to put up with her after all. After that very awkward first meeting so many years ago, Gabe had proven to Elena that he was not some arrogant fool. He actually was a good person. She had seen how he treats everyone, especially Isa. She saw the tenderness in his eyes when he was around the young princess. It was like she was his own little sister. And Isa adored Gabe like a big brother. Gabe had his quirks and could sometimes be oblivious but those were part of his charm. There was not a mean bone in his body. And boy, what a body! He was tall and lean and firm and not to mention, very handsome. He conducted himself very well. There was confidence and resolve in his every move. _What is happening to you Elena?_ She liked being around Gabe, that much she could admit to herself. Elena couldn't help but wonder if she dismissed the possibility of ending up with him prematurely. Elena sighed at the thought.

Gabe looked at her when he heard her sigh. His eyes searching her face for anything that might have caused it. She just smiled at him, assuring him that everything was fine. That didn't stop him though from instinctively wrapping his arm around her and she unconsciously moved closer to him. Elena liked it when Gabe does that. She always felt calm and safe.

"Tired already?" Gabe asked. "We still have about a couple of hours before we reached Albion," he added.

"No silly," Elena said, her voice amused. "Just bored I guess."

"Hmmm, so I am not a very good company then," Gabe said with pretend hurt in his voice which made Elena laugh.

They decided to pass the time looking out the window of the carriage. They just left Avalor in the morning and now despite the great distance, they were only two hours away. Kind Roland's flying coaches were really top notch. Gabe and Elena described what they saw outside and made up stories about the people who lived in the cottages and great houses.

"That man came home drunk last night and so made his wife very angry that now he was washing the laundry to appease her," Gabe said, pointing to a stout man with a sour face.

"No way. He is a man henpecked by his wife. But he couldn't fight back because his wife is bigger and meaner than him," Elena said laughing. They continued people watching for a few more minutes and then moved on to some fantastic stories about monsters and beasts and fairies that might be living in the hills and mountains below them.

The carriage passed over rolling green hills dotted with quaint little cottages. Brooks and streams crisscrossed their way into the village. It really was a peaceful sight. Elena cuddled up closer to Gabe as she felt the chill in the air. They were definitely very far from sunny and warm Avalor. It was a good thing Esteban did his research about the country and Naomi offered what she knew about Albion. Naomi informed them of what to wear, what types of food there were and general polite etiquette.

"Are you not going to tell me what's on your mind?" Gabe suddenly asked.

Elena shook her head. She didn't want Gabe to know she was thinking about him. "It was nothing. And it was just a fleeting thought that I dismissed it already."

Somehow, Gabe knew there was more but he didn't push her anymore. This was one of the things Elena liked about Gabe. He knew how to read her; he knew when to push her and when to hold back. She knew it was not easy for Gabe especially when he was still an over the top paranoid lieutenant. Somehow, Gabe learned that he could trust Elena's judgment and just offered her his support. No matter what happened, Elena knew that Gabe would always look out for her.

"Hey, do you have an idea what Esteban and Higgins are doing to pass the time?" Elena asked Gabe.

Gabe just chuckled. "Esteban, I bet he is reading another book on Albion. He's probably so anxious about making a good impression. Why, he probably knows more about Albion now than the people of Albion themselves." Elena laughed out loud at the thought.

"And Higgins?" Elena continued.

"He is a nervous wreck of a guard. He's probably scared to death now with all of the monsters and beasts he heard from Esteban's research," Gabe said which made Elena laugh so hard she was tearing up.

"But definitely not this," Gabe said tenderly as he ran his hands up and down Elena's arms. She just sighed contentedly, liking the warmth. Despite the calm atmosphere, Elena felt her heart flip and beat faster. She could only hope Gabe didn't notice. 

* * *

Elena must have fallen asleep the rest of the way. She felt Gabe gently shaking her and she smiled when she saw his gentle, brown eyes.

"We're here, Elena," Gabe informed her. Elena pulled away from Gabe to fix herself. She turned to him and he nodded his approval, silently telling her that she's good to go.

Gabe got off first to open the door of the carriage and helped her out. She could hear trumpets and bugles blaring, announcing her arrival. Due to the great distance between Avalor and Albion, she noticed that they were the last to arrive.

"Queen Elena Castillo-Flores of the Kingdom of Avalor!" announced the castle steward. Then she, Esteban, Gabe and Higgins were ushered inside the great palace with much pomp and pageantry. They were met by King Harold, Queen Eleanor, Crown Prince Stephen and his wife, Lady Matilda.

After the introductions were made, they were ushered into the great ballroom where the other royals were gathered. As this was a large crowd, Gabe and Higgins were on high alert, much like the other royal guards in attendance.

"Elena?" She heard a girl's voice call her. She smiled as she turned around to see the Royal Family of Enchancia. She hugged Sofia tightly. Oh she missed the young girl. Elena could see that she was turning out to be a beautiful young lady. She was only around ten years old, but one could already see that she would be quite a looker.

After catching up with Sofia, the young princess moved through the crowd, greeting all the friends she knew from school. Elena wished Isabel was with her. She would have met a lot of people her age. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, the sheer power concentrated in this ballroom threatened to overwhelm her. She started feeling uneasy and nervous. Here was Satu, Galdiz, Freezenberg, Norberg, Corinth, Cordoba and many more. To her dismay, there was also King Hector. She instinctively looked around for the one face in the crowd which could calm her. Gabe caught her eye and gave her a reassuring smile, perhaps sensing her distress. His smile gave her the confidence to go on and make connections. His smile promised that he would always be there, looking out for her.

She relaxed and had a great time. Elena just finished dancing with King Joaquin when she went to the beverage station and got herself a drink. Upon turning to go back to the Carizan king, her gown caught on the intricate pattern of the decorative table and she felt herself tripping and falling down. Strong, powerful arms caught her though and helped her to her feet. She looked up and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the most mesmerizing blue eyes. She felt her heart thump as they just stared at each other. He was tall with fair skin and hair like sunshine.

Queen Elena of Avalor just met Prince Richard of Albion.


	5. Heartbreak, Acceptance and Letting Go

**Author's Notes:**

1\. Thank you for the wonderful reviews.

2\. I also especially would like to thank Luiz4200 for pointing out a mistake in the previous chapters. I really appreciate feedback like that. 

* * *

**Heartbreak, Acceptance and Letting Go**

Captain Gabriel Nuñez couldn't have been mistaken. He was just halfway across the room, trying to make it to Elena in time to catch her. But someone else beat him to it. The look the two royals shared shot up bitter pangs of jealousy in his heart. He was a royal for sure. And for the first time in his life, Gabe felt insecure. That was the look which he secretly hoped Elena would give him. The look which was filled with love, admiration, excitement and all of the things which made one's heart flutter.

They were already back in Avalor after the week-long celebrations in Albion. Gabe was back at his offices at the Royal Guard barracks. But his mind was somewhere else. He endured the rest of the celebrations in silence and fake enthusiasm. Elena was constantly singing the prince's praises. Gabe didn't know why but for the first time, Esteban was in high spirits. Elena and Richard spent a lot of time together while they were in Albion. The prince was very attentive to her every need that Gabe was wondering if he even needed to be there. Suffice it to say, the ride home was uncomfortable for him. It was painful to see Elena's expressive eyes light up for someone else.

Christ, was he jealous? He didn't have the right to be jealous. He and Elena were just close friends. He couldn't hope to aspire anything more than that. Gabe knew the first time he saw Elena that she was going to be someone very special to him. She was beautiful, full of life, spunky, spirited. She was also very loving and fiercely protective of her family and of her people. Elena was affectionate. She had a way of making you feel as if you were the most important person to her. That was actually part of what made her charming. And she was not shy about showing affection to her family and friends. Gabe knew that firsthand. Did he just take that friendly affection as something else? Did he just put meaning to things where there weren't any? Did he just assume there was more to her gestures?

Gabe knew that as a royal guard, he needed to be objective. He also knew that he shouldn't get too close to the people he was protecting as that might cloud his judgment. But he couldn't help but be drawn to Elena. Her zest for life was infectious. He tried very hard to fight his growing attraction for her. And as the years went by, Gabe began to realize that his little crush on the then Crown Princess slowly turned into something deeper. He had been secretly nursing this little crush that it grew into full-blown romantic love for her. He found himself secretly in love with the Queen of Avalor.

She had a lot of friends for sure. But Gabe thought he was someone more special to her. She would always look for him when he's not around. She would casually ask him to go out and spend the day with her. He was the first person she sought out when she was about to panic and needed to calm down. They made each other laugh until their sides hurt. There was an easy companionship between them. Was it just that? Just easy companionship? They enjoyed spending time together. They always made it a point to find time for each other. Gabe loved the way Elena was comfortable being just Elena when they were together. When they're together, they were free to talk about what the other thought about, what the other one feared, what the other's plans were.

And now he knew things were going to change. There would be no more riding on jaquins, no more ice cream dates, no more people watching, and no more quiet time looking at the sunset. It would just hurt more. He couldn't spend time with her anymore and pretend that everything was fine. Elena deserved more than lame attempts from him at enjoying their time together. Gabe knew that it would always be a painful experience for him. He was probably being selfish. Elena deserved the perfect prince. Gabe should be happy that she found one. Gabe also knew he was being unreasonable. Elena didn't promise him anything; she didn't do anything to make him assume he's someone very special. She was just being Elena.

He knew he needed to let her go. For the longest time, he feared the day would come when Elena would fall in love with someone else. And when it finally came, the pain was immense. Served you right for expecting too much, Gabe told himself. He heard the excitement in her voice when she told her family about Prince Richard during breakfast. And how she was looking forward to seeing him again. She actually had invited him to visit Avalor. Gabe was just standing by the door with one of the privates overseeing security. He just hoped that he was successful putting on his poker face. He didn't notice the uncomfortable glance Luisa shot in his direction.

Gabe loved Elena too much that he only wanted to see her happy and taken care of. And if she found that happiness with another man, he was willing to accept that. He would not be in the way; he had no right to be. And Prince Richard was perfect. Gabe heard nothing but good things from the people in the kingdom. Elena and Richard were perfect for each other, Gabe thought as thousands of invisible needles and pins pricked his heart.

Well now that Elena was well out of his reach, Gabe decided to throw himself more into his work. He knew that a captain's work was never done. He would slowly pull away from Elena, not that she would even notice. There were tours to the outlying strongholds throughout Avalor that he needed to do but kept on putting off. There were drills and training and recruiting. Visits to his parents' would also now be more frequent.

He needed to keep himself busy or else the pain would drive him crazy. Gabe only hoped that the day would come when he'll be over Elena.

Gabe sighed and stood up. He was taking his first days off in a long time. He picked up his duffel bag and headed home.


	6. Albion's Perfect Prince

**Albion's Perfect Prince**

Prince Richard of Albion was born a little late. He was the younger son of King Harold and as such would not inherit the throne. His older brother, Crown Prince Stephen, would. And his brother had three robust and healthy children. The thought did not bring comfort to his father and to the kingdom though. Prince Stephen was an arrogant, wanton brat. The Crown Prince was not very bright, he was not very brave, and he was not fair and just. Prince Stephen felt so entitled to all the privileges which came with being a royal. He did not care about the welfare of his people. He viewed them as servants when their father had always taught them that as monarchs, they were the ones who must serve the people. The kingdom, its king and all of the citizens despaired that the perfect prince would not be the one to lead them in the future. It didn't help that Stephen was terrible to look at. He had a sour face with eyes full of malice. The frustrating thing was he thought he was perfect.

Prince Richard, on the other hand, was the opposite. He was tall and fair with golden blond hair. But his most striking feature was his blue eyes. It was like the blue of the ocean, eyes which one could get lost into. He was naturally kind and just. He took his title seriously and had worked side by side with his father to continually improve the lives of the people of Albion. Richard was a natural leader. Although not very bright himself, he was intelligent enough to have a sense of what was right and what was wrong. Richard was aware of his weakness so he studied and continued to study the laws of the land, the economy and politics. He would also represent his father in affairs and engagements when the king couldn't make it. That was the reason why he was late during the foundation celebrations. He had just come from a far off village helping settle a dispute between two local landlords. It turned out well so he hurried back.

And it was a good decision to come back to the festivities, Richard thought to himself. He felt his lucky stars were shining upon him when he caught the Queen of Avalor in his arms. Saying that Elena was beautiful was an understatement. She had the most expressive, mesmerizing brown eyes and the most winning smile. He was smitten. Elena was not like any other princess or queen or aristocrat that he knew. The women who were set up for him before seemed like they were trained to obey, like they had no will of their own. Elena was different. Richard could feel her spirit and her spunk and he found it charming. He was sure that Elena was a person who didn't wait for things to happen like so many other princesses. She made things happen.

Richard found himself thinking about her more and more lately. He made sure that Elena had a wonderful time in Albion. And he was also certain that King Harold was delighted that he made such a great acquaintance. The king was hell-bent on looking for the perfect girl for his favorite son. The king was starting to get concerned when no one has yet caught Richard's fancy. And Richard was sure he made a good impression on the young queen. Elena had invited him to Avalor for a visit. However, due to his numerous responsibilities (because Stephen were neglecting his duties), he had to wait until his schedule eased up a bit.

Being his father's favorite naturally didn't sit well with his brother. Richard's relationship with Stephen was strained to say the least. On some days, it was plain antagonistic. Stephen loved to undermine his projects and proposals. Stephen was not very bright but he sure was wicked. That was also the reason why Richard couldn't leave Albion often. He was afraid that Stephen would do something unpleasant or downright evil to their father. It was no secret to the king's inner circle that Harold was doing everything legally possible to change the line of succession.

It didn't bother Richard before. He loved Albion and would do everything to secure its peace and prosperity. Now, he knew things would get complicated. Elena was the reigning queen of Avalor and loved her kingdom as much as he loved his. If everything worked out well, he and Elena would just have to make it work.

Richard smirked at the thought. He was getting ahead of himself. He had just met Elena and although he found her special, he didn't know where this will lead them. 

* * *

Elena had been working non-stop since coming back to Avalor. Her first order was to have Esteban and Naomi draft a law nullifying her grandfather's law on securing the kingdom's heirs. It was such an antiquated law that wouldn't work anymore. No one must be pressured into marrying. Finding love shouldn't have a deadline. She also ordered Esteban to word it carefully so that it superseded all other laws even remotely suggesting that the heirs must marry within a certain timeframe. One could be sure that love couldn't be rushed. It would take years of friendship and getting to know each other for love to bloom. _Well, you already have someone like that,_ a voice inside her head said. Elena blushed at the thought. Was she again describing Gabe?

Speaking of Gabe, Elena wondered why she seldom saw the captain since returning from Albion. She knew he had tons of work to do but somehow she couldn't talk him into taking a break with her again. And there were times where she didn't see him for days on end. She always woke up and was disappointed that he was not there by her door; he was not the first person she saw. It didn't help that she always felt uneasy and uncomfortable without him. Elena didn't even know when that started or what caused it. Probably she was subconsciously expecting Shuriki at every corner that she was anxious without Gabe around. And when she did see him and get to talk with him, it was as if he was uncomfortable himself and needed to be somewhere else. What was happening to him? She could admit that she was starting to miss him. She missed his tender eyes, his genuine smile, and his goofy nature when it was just the two of them. It was as if something in him changed when they were in Albion.

Then her mind wandered to Albion and its charming prince. Once the initial excitement had died down, Elena realized the obstacles of having a relationship with a foreigner. The great distance alone would be hard to overcome. Languages were different, food, climate, and just the general way of doing things. And both she and Richard were very much committed to their respective kingdoms. Elena shook her head. She was getting ahead of herself. She needed to know where this thing with Richard would lead them. That was why she invited him to Avalor and was actually looking forward to seeing him again.


	7. The King Who Can Hold A Grudge

**The King Who Can Hold A Grudge**

King Hector had been stewing for days. Since coming back from the celebrations in Albion, he had been in a foul mood. Well, fouler mood would be a more appropriate word. He should have known that Elena would be invited. He felt his anger growing at the mere thought of the young queen. He had never forgotten the humiliation he received during the royal retreat brouhaha. The insolent brat had the nerve to defy him and disrupt his recreation. What did he care about those marpossa beasts? They were perfect for his collection!

He was actually trying to take the then Crown Princess under his wing. He was showing her all the benefits of getting on his good side. Why, he had the other monarchs eating at the palm of his hands! King Hector just had to dangle a nice little treat in front of them and they would do anything he wanted like faithful little puppies. He was trying to impress the princess with promises of gifts she might be receiving if they became good friends.

King Hector was not doing that out of the goodness of his heart. Heavens, no! He was already thinking of ways to exploit Avalor and its resources. Elena's kingdom had the busiest ports and harbors in the world. Just the money and revenue generated from trade itself were enough to make him smile maliciously. Avalor was also rich in minerals such as gold and crystals, more than enough to fill his treasury. There were also treasure troves of antiques and artifacts underneath the very foundation of the kingdom itself. King Hector was thinking of all the money he could get if he could auction them off or sold them at the black market. Its military was undisputedly the best in the world. And Elena herself was also reason enough. King Hector was already getting tired of his latest mistress. The young princess would do just fine, King Hector thought lasciviously, unconsciously licking his lips.

But looking back, inviting Elena was a huge mistake. The princess had the guts to ruin his retreat. She defied him and called him out. No one does that to King Hector and get away with it! Not only that. She influenced his pet kings and they all distanced himself from him. King Hector was ostracized by world leaders. It has been years but he had never forgiven the insolent brat. He was waiting for the perfect time to exact his revenge.

He honestly didn't expect Elena to attend the celebration in Albion. It was halfway around the world. And although King Hector was shunned by the other leaders, Albion was one of his strongest allies and trading partners. So naturally, he attended. King Hector honestly couldn't wait for Harold to die. He already had his clutches on the crown prince. His influence over Stephen was very deep. King Hector had indulged Stephen's every whim. The prince gambled heavily and was accumulating enormous debts. However, Harold wouldn't lift a finger to help his heir. Hector stepped in to save the debauched prince. He also had a harem of women and concubines which Stephen had free rein to. As Stephen's wife, Lady Matilda, was from the very powerful ruling family of Alba, the kingdom to the north of Albion, he couldn't lay a heavy hand on her. But the Albion prince could let his more sadistic fantasies run wild with the concubines. And now, he only had to wait for a few more years to collect.

King Hector actually winced when he heard Elena's arrival being announced. _So the cursed brat managed to crown herself as queen,_ he thought. His anger simmered again at his perceived injury. She damaged his reputation in the international community. She will pay a heavy price. No one humiliates the great King Hector and walk away scot-free. That was not the way things work.

He was observing Elena and Richard during the whole celebration. They had grown quite comfortable with each other. Richard was obviously smitten with the Avaloran queen. And there were already talks of outings and visits and courting. Some people were even speculating in hushed voices about a royal wedding very soon! King Hector couldn't let that happen. Although Richard infuriates him to no end, the young prince was greatly respected and was very popular in the kingdom. He was very influential when it came to issues which matter such as trade, alliances and the army. King Hector couldn't let the devil called Elena exert influence on him. That would be disastrous for his plans for Albion. He had to act soon and prevent a royal wedding between Albion and Avalor. And he thought he had the perfect plan. He would just need to ensure that it was carried out to perfection.

His plans for Elena must not be traced back to him. But King Hector also knew that Elena had a great nemesis, the sorceress Shuriki. He could use that information to his advantage. His plan would be a slow burn. King Hector smiled at this. Yes, he was a genius!

Satisfied with this, he called his right hand man and instructed him to contact their most trusted and ruthless mercenary. It was time to teach the insolent fool a lesson. King Hector was evil and more importantly, petty. And he could hold a grudge for a very long time.


	8. The Best Intentions

**The Best Intentions**

Mateo de Alva was getting ready for the day. He had his robe and some magic books he brought home packed in his bag. He kissed Rafa goodbye and headed to the palace. As Royal Wizard, he had the option to stay in the palace; he had a room there. And the royal family slept better at night if he was there to help defend Elena against any nighttime magical attacks. But he went home as frequently as possible. Rafa was alone most of the time. His sister was a singer and would often go on tours. So Mateo always made sure that he came home as often as possible.

As Royal Wizard, one of his jobs was to help prepare Elena for when she faced Shuriki again. No one knew when that would be but it was good to be prepared. And it was a good thing that things were quiet for a while now. That was not to say that they should ease up on the training. This lull was making everyone a bit on edge. Gabe was still directing his soldiers to be on the lookout for anything suspicious. They were also still hunting down the Delgados and Fiero. Chief Zephyr and his jaquins were still scouting for possible sightings of their enemies. And he had to ramp up the training.

Mateo was very aware that every time Elena uses the Scepter of Light, she loses her own energy. He had been searching for a solution to that obstacle for years. But he still found none. The mystery of the scepter still eluded him. How he wished his grandfather were still here. Alacazar could make light of all the problems they were facing. He could help Mateo guide Elena. But seeing that it was not possible, the most he could do in the meantime was to create a potion to strengthen Elena so that the scepter did not drain her too soon or too easily. It was like a sort of an energy drink which she had to take every morning. Mateo made sure that the potion didn't have any side effects though. It was perfectly safe. And he and Elena had been training on a weekly basis. Training at least twice was already part of her schedule. If Elena's schedule didn't permit it, they still train at least once a week.

Elena, however, was a little distracted since coming back from Albion. It was as if her mind was somewhere else. She had cancelled all of their trainings for almost a month now and Mateo knew that they were really behind. He was a little concerned about her lack of enthusiasm lately. As her close friend, he wanted to know what was going on. She was like a sister to her and if something was bothering her, Mateo wanted to help her in any way he could. He thought he might have an idea though. News of her meeting the prince from Albion was going around town. He heard how he was the perfect prince she was waiting for. She was probably missing Prince Richard. That was why he didn't complain when she cancelled one training after the other. And he could only imagine the workload of a queen. There were a lot of meetings and trade agreements and governing to do to make sure Avalor was in tiptop shape.

So Mateo was mildly surprised when Armando informed him that the queen was pushing through with their training. He was already preparing to do some more reading and had also set aside time to perfect some of the spells he wrote. There was also the matter of training his apprentice. Olivia was turning out to be a very good student. She had at last gotten over her initial over enthusiasm and followed directions to the letter. The sheer number of mishaps which happened in the past probably drilled that lesson into her.

Knowing that they were behind in training, Mateo was determined set the training a notch higher. Elena needed to create a more powerful blast using the scepter. He knew it would drain her and she would probably need to be in bed for the rest of the day after that but there was no other way to find out what else the scepter could do. He was currently mixing a stronger potion for her to prepare her. Mateo felt bad about pushing Elena but he had to hold his ground. He had to be firm.

Elena was waiting for her at the courtyard where she usually did fencing with Gabe.

"Hi Mateo," Elena greeted the wizard with her usual bright smile and warm hug. She then proceeded to drink the elixir that Mateo had given her.

"Ready?" he asked the queen to which Elena just nodded her head.

They did some warm up first with the glow and reveal powers of the scepter. Mateo could see that the stronger potion was working. Glow and reveal drained Elena before but not today.

"Wow, that is some strong potion Mateo," Elena commented. "I still feel good."

They then proceeded to blaze. Mateo had Elena start with just blasting some small objects, rocks mostly and the occasional flower pots who had the misfortune of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Mateo also wanted to test her aim so he had asked Armando to set up targets the night before.

"Elena, now try to hit the targets," he told her.

As soon as Elena set off the first blast, he knew that Elena was starting to get tired. She missed around four of the easy targets and she was starting to breathe heavily. Sweat was also already forming on her forehead. _You have to be firm. This is for Elena's good,_ Mateo told himself. However, when Elena asked for a time out, he allowed her a few minutes of rest.

They moved on to moving targets. That was harder and he could see Elena was losing energy fast. She couldn't focus and she was getting uneasy. _Oh no, not now,_ Mateo thought. He knew all too well that when Elena started getting like this, on the verge of panicking, there was only one person who could calm her and he had no idea where Gabe is. He held firm and continued the training. He gave Elena a few moments to catch her breath and rest first.

They were still doing blaze. But now Mateo instructed Elena to create a bigger explosion. He had sent targets in the air and she needed to blast them with a bigger fire.

"Blaze!" Elena said, pointing the scepter at the clay duck Mateo threw in the air. She hit it but it was not the big explosion Mateo was looking for.

"Again," Mateo said, throwing another clay duck in the air. He did it again and again, trying to push Elena to her limits. Elena was fast losing her energy and she was perspiring heavily. She needed to be prepared. Shuriki would not be merciful.

"Mateo, please…" Elena pleaded.

"Again," throwing another target in the air.

"I can't anymore. I'm too tired," Elena said.

Elena let out one last blaze before she felt herself collapsing.

Strong, powerful arms caught her though. And she knew who he was. She could tell by his familiar scent. Calm immediately enveloped her when she felt Gabe catching her.

The captain was just coming back from his meeting with his lieutenants about the security for the night and after giving them final instructions and dismissed them, he was walking back to his office. He heard blast after blast and he knew immediately that Elena was training. And he also knew that due to the successive explosions, Elena would be drained. He found himself following the sounds and was fortunate to be in time to catch her.

"Mateo, enough!" Gabe said with as much authority as he could muster. "What do you think you're doing? Can't you see she cannot go on?"

"Sorry, Elena. I was just trying to prepare you for battle," Mateo apologized to them. Elena just nodded, still holding on to Gabe, her head against his chest.

After Mateo left, Gabe searched her over to see if she was hurt.

"Elena, are you alright?" Gabe asked her, worry evident in his voice. Elena could read the worry all over his face. She shook her head and Gabe embraced her tightly, silently cursing the wizard for his excessive methods. Gabe didn't want to let her go; wishing he could somehow transfer some of his energy to her. He knew Mateo had the best intentions. But it took a toll on Elena every time. Who knew what could have happened to her if he didn't arrive on time? Who knew what lasting effects they have on the queen?

Elena felt like crying. Here with Gabe, she felt she was free to be vulnerable. She was so tired and spent and she didn't want to go anywhere else but in his arms. Gabe probably sensed that she couldn't walk by herself and since no one was around, she felt Gabe carry her. She knew where he was taking her. He was taking her to their spot. There was a certain bench in the garden where they could watch the sunset.

Gabe set her down and sat beside her. Elena snuggled up to him and felt his arms around her. Yes, this was what she needed. Rest, sunset and Gabe. The world could just go away. She smiled contentedly as she felt Gabe kiss her temple.


	9. Days Off and First Love

**Days Off and First Love**

Captain Gabriel Nuñez had been taking his days off. Gabe couldn't help but smile a little when he remembered the look on his mother's face when he showed up at the bakery so many weeks ago. Blanca knew that since becoming captain, her son's workload had more than tripled. And Gabe didn't take days off if he could help it. He would visit them when he was escorting Queen Elena and they happened to be in the area. Knowing her son very well, Blanca knew that it was not just because it was his job. She knew her son liked being around the queen. Roberto once complained that Gabe wouldn't take his days off even if you dragged him out of the palace. Her husband was still hoping that he could still make a decent baker out of the young captain. But seeing that her son was happy to be with Elena, it was alright with her.

So his parents were delighted when he began visiting them regularly. And it was not just dropping by. He stayed with them the whole day and returned to the palace the next morning. And Roberto was mildly pleased when his son took some interest in baking. _I have to have something to fall back on when I retire,_ Gabe told them when they saw him kneading some dough at the back of the bakery. Gabe also reconnected with his boyhood friends. They would sometimes visit their old playgrounds and come back roaring with laughter after being out the whole day. They were apparently remembering some misadventures they had when they were young. Gabe and his friends also would sometimes go out and have a drink or two. And sometimes, her son would ask them to go out and have a picnic or something. Gabe and Roberto even spent a lot of time playing Olaball together. Now that was something she didn't quite expect. Blanca was happy to see that her son somehow found time to relax.

Not that she was ungrateful for the time he spent with them or the welcome change in him. But she couldn't help but wonder about the reason though. Blanca would sometimes see the queen in her carriage when she passed by town and some other lieutenant was guarding her. Blanca also noticed that despite going out and having a fun time with his family and friends, there were moments when Gabe was silent, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Could the two incidents be related? Blanca knew for a fact that Gabe and Elena were close friends. What could have happened to them that made Gabe change his ways?

And so during one of his days off, Gabe was at the counter, attending to customers at the bakeshop. Gabe felt awkward at first. Being a soldier, he was wary of crowds and would sometimes be on alert when an unfamiliar customer entered the shop. Blanca had to assist him on occasions like those. He seemed to have gotten over it so Blanca went to the back of the shop to attend to the oven. Gabe had his back turned, counting the stocks they had on the back shelves when the door opened, the little bell at the door announcing a customer.

His eyes widened and his heart beat faster when he saw who it was.

"Gabriel Nuñez?" the customer asked in disbelief.

"Angela?" he asked back. He couldn't believe it. He went around the counter as the woman was also walking towards him. They hugged each other, rather tightly. Blanca came out from the back and caught the moment. She also couldn't believe it. Angela had come back. Angela, Gabe's girlfriend. Well, Gabe's former girlfriend.

Angela noticed her and went over to her to embrace her too.

"Señora Nuñez!" Angela said with so much affection for the older woman.

There were sure a lot of questions but now was not the time for that. They sat down around one of the tables. They talked a little before Blanca excused herself and went back to the oven. She knew Gabe and Angela had years of catching up to do.

Gabe and Angela were looking at each other, assessing how the years had been kind to them. _She is still very lovely,_ Gabe thought. She had the black hair and mesmerizing dark eyes of the ancient Mayans who lived in these parts centuries ago. She had lovely olive skin and a very beguiling smile. Angela had this calm and elegance about her that would pull you in. Gabe felt himself being pulled in right now.

Angela was likewise studying Gabe. Oh how the years had been very kind to him. He still had those tender brown eyes, soft brown hair, winning smile. He filled out a bit. She remembered him being a skinny boy in teens but now he was this strong man with lean, firm muscles in the right places. She blushed a little, like she used to when they were young.

"How have you been?" Angela asked him. "What are you doing here? I thought you joined the Royal Guard and became a soldier. You've always wanted to be one."

"Oh, I am still a royal guard. Today was just my day off and so I was helping in the bakery," Gabe answered.

"Today must be my lucky day then," Angela said with a smile.

"When did you arrive? How was Corinth?" Gabe asked her. Angela took History and Archeology in college while he went to military school. Corinth was the mecca of anything historical and archeological during their student days. Avalor was just off limits with Queen Shuriki ruling over the kingdom.

They talked for a long time, never noticing that it was already dark outside. Time just went by fast for the former lovers.

"I better get going. Mama might be looking for me," Angela said as she was standing up. She said goodbye to Blanca and Gabe saw her to the door.

Angela was already outside when she turned around to face Gabe.

"Gabe, I know we didn't end well and I am sorry," Angela started to say. "But I was hoping that we could pick up where we left off. I missed you so much." She hugged Gabe and kissed his cheek as Gabe just nodded, his emotions in turmoil.

Gabe found himself unable to sleep that night. His memories were flooded by Angela and all that happened between them. He was genuinely surprised to see her again. Gabe thought that she had settled down in Corinth.

 _Her name was Angela Maria Vasquez-Robles. Fifteen-year-old Gabriel Nuñez had never seen such a lovely sight. They met at a friend's birthday party and as it was during Shuriki's reign, everything was hushed. Music and merrymaking were banned. But the young ones always found a way to have fun and be young. Gabe felt his heart skip a beat when their eyes caught each other's. They danced the night away, never really partnering with anyone else. Gabriel Nuñez fell in love for the first time._

 _Gabe was staring up the ceiling. His mind and emotions were in a whirlwind. He was lying in his room, with Angela in his arms. His parents were away visiting his aunt who was sick and left Gabe to mind the bakery. They didn't plan to have sex; it just happened. Angela came over to see if she could help with the shop. It started with one little kiss and they found themselves unable to stop. He was not sure how he felt now; thoughts of unwanted pregnancy and responsibilities scaring him. He had so many dreams which he wanted to fulfill. He was sure Angela too had plans for her future. What was he going to do now?_

 _Gabe heaved a sigh of relief when Angela informed him that she had just gotten her period. It was over a month now after their first and only encounter. But his reaction was not lost on Angela. It pained her that Gabe was not considering a future with her just yet. Sure they were young and they both had lofty plans but she thought they could make it work. It was also coupled with the fact that Gabe never bedded her again. Was she not enough for him? Did he regret having that very intimate moment with her?_

 _After graduating from school, Gabe never heard from Angela again. He just received a letter saying that she was accepted to a university in Corinth but never gave the exact address or any other detail. He wanted to follow her, look for her in Corinth. It took a lot of convincing, but he decided to stay in Avalor. Gabe made a deal with his parents. He would stay in Avalor but he will enter military school. Although not comfortable with his decision, his parents reluctantly agreed._

 _Angela Maria Vasquez-Robles was Gabe's first love and first heartbreak._

Gabe sat up and sighed. He stood up and walked over to his bedroom window. All of Avalor was sleeping. It seemed he was the only person in the world tonight. He didn't expect to see Angela again. And now that she was back, she had asked for a second chance. And for the second time where Angela was concerned, he didn't know what to do. He was taking all of these days off to avoid Elena. He was not planning on running towards another woman's arms. Should he take a chance and rekindle his romance with his former girlfriend? Gabe knew that it would be unfair to both of them when clearly another woman owned his heart now. But Elena's heart was not his. Gabe sighed and went back to bed. He wouldn't make a decision. He would just let things take their natural course and see where it leads him and his former love.


	10. Something Isabel Couldn't Unsee

**Something Isabel Couldn't Unsee**

"Gabe, please hand me the small gear," Isabel asked the captain. He handed the gear to the young princess.

"Wrench," Isabel said next, holding out her hand, not even looking up from her invention.

"Wrench," Gabe said handing it to Isa. She started to twist a nut tight.

"Fuse," came next on Isa's requests. Gabe just smiled as he handed the fuse to her. He was fond of the girl. She was barely in her teens but she was a genius at creating things. Gabe really adored her much like a brother adored a unique little sister. He had just come back from his day off and was sure he had tons of work to do but he could never say no to Isa. Gabe was busy but was never too busy for her. It was like spoiling a little sister. He even had some empanadas from the bakery which he knew Isa loved as much as she loved her abuela's tamales.

They were at her workshop. Isabel had asked her sister for a separate space to create more ambitious inventions and her room was not going to do anymore. She had asked Gabe as soon as she saw him to be her test subject. He was her favorite.

"Miguel is fine but he is not half as fun," Isa said to him one day. "He seemed always half scared that I might blow him up and kill him," she added to which Gabe laughed heartily. Miguel was a good man. Isa probably just didn't bond to him as well as she had bonded with Gabe. As of the moment, they were testing a strange looking box which Isa claimed would be able to capture people's likenesses better than a portrait or a painting. She had all the math figured out. She had even asked Mateo for information on which chemicals reacted to which substances to achieve her desired goals. As if this current project was not enough, she also had sketched out plans for what she wanted to do next. The sketches were labeled as box for moving pictures, devices which will enable people to talk to each other over great distances and a carriage which has a machine which Isa claimed could go faster than any horse. She would be Fuego's least favorite person if she succeeded on that last one, Gabe thought a little amused. Isabel was hoping to get accepted to the Academy of Science and Gabe had no doubt she would make it.

Coming of a day off, Gabe was relaxed. He would admit though that his constant avoidance of Elena was not helping him in any way. Instead of getting his mind off her, he missed her terribly. Gabe missed her smile, her eyes, her laugh, the way she would just casually snuggle up to him. He was planning to check up on her later (on official business of course, he added) and see if there were anything lacking in security.

He had been spending time with Angela during his days off. Not that he could help it. The woman was practically at the bakeshop every time he was there. They got to bond a little. He learned that she came back as soon as she heard that Shuriki was gone. Angela had always been interested in Avalor's past and knew there were treasure troves of ancient artifacts lying beneath the kingdom. She had applied at the university and got a position as Professor Mendoza's assistant. Gabe noticed she timed her days off to coincide with his though. Angela was really serious in getting back with him.

And Gabe was reluctant to let that happen. He knew he would be a jerk if he got back with Angela and started a relationship with her when he was still in love with someone else. That would not be fair. But all those times spent with her in the bakery and going about town on dates were starting to have an effect on him. He started having a good time. Gabe thought that it was a good sign. Maybe it was the universe handing him an opportunity to get over Elena.

He blinked hard when a flash of light hit him. Isabel was trying to capture his image. All he needed to do was stand very still and not move until she told him to.

"Oh no," he heard Isa said, disappointment evident in her voice. "It is not working! But I checked and double-checked everything," she added, getting frustrated now. "We'll have to start over."

"Isa, why don't you take a break," Gabe said. "You've been at this all morning. Maybe after resting, you can find out what needs adjusting."

"You're right. Plus I need to get fresh supplies. Would you come with me to Villa Mercado?" Isa asked him.

"Sure, princess. Let's go after lunch," Gabe said which earned him a grateful hug. 

* * *

They were heading to town after lunch. Isabel was going over her sketches during the ride but decided to stop. He could see that she was now pondering on something.

"Gabe, what do you usually do on your days off?"

The question surprised him. He didn't know she was interested about his life outside the palace. He decided to humor her.

"Well, I help out in our bakery. I can proudly say that my baking skills have improved. Those empanadas you were eating this morning? I baked them."

"Really?! They were delicious! Good thing I saved some for Elena. She will love them." Gabe grew a little red at this. Good thing Isa was looking away and didn't see him blush.

"What else?" Isabel pushed for more information.

"Uhm…I go out with my friends or play Olaball with Papa," he added.

They talked all the way to town. Upon reaching the market square, they headed to a shop specializing in all things mechanical. Isabel had a list of parts that she needed to repair her image-capturing machine. He followed her around with a basket which was rapidly filling with odds and ends for her invention. It was really getting heavier and heavier as they strolled around the huge shop. He was having a good time but was also on high alert as the princess was as spirited as her sister and would just dash off when something catches her eye.

After a few hours, they were thankfully done. Isabel paid for her purchases and he loaded the items in the carriage. Then Isabel said she was hungry. Who wouldn't be? She ate little during lunch, probably out of excitement about the shopping trip. They proceeded to Carmen and Julio's restaurant and were just about getting seated when someone called his name.

"Gabe?" It was Angela. She was on her way out, to go package in hand.

"Hey!" Gabe said.

What happened next was something Isabel wouldn't be able to unsee. Angela hugged him and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Isabel's eyes grew wide at the scene. She was confused. Gabe had a girlfriend?! But she thought that Gabe and Elena were meant for each other. Isabel was not blind to how her sister and the captain were when they were together. The princess was silently hoping to have Gabe officially as his older brother. But then this?! Who was this woman?

"I was escorting Princess Isabel. She was doing some errands," Gabe explained, having recovered from the unexpected kiss. It was the first time they kissed since she came back as Gabe was resolutely holding out.

"Princess Isabel, this is Angela Vasquez. She's an archeologist at the university." Isabel just nodded at her.

"I was just getting lunch. The professor was so busy to eat out so I volunteered to get lunch for us," Angela explained. "Well, I better get going. See you next week. It was nice meeting you princess." And she gave Gabe a quick kiss on the lips again. Gabe felt himself grew red, feeling a little embarrassed.

Needless to say, Isabel had a lot of questions. Who was she? Where did you meet her? Is she your girlfriend? Do you like her very much? Do you love her? Gabe was getting more and more uncomfortable as they were eating. He was not sure this was something he wanted to talk over lunch with a young girl. The part which made it worse for him was the matter-of-factness of her voice. She was investigating the situation as if it was a crime scene. 

* * *

Isabel was silent on the way back. She was pondering this afternoon's revelation and wondered if she must tell Elena. She decided against it. Isabel was a genius and that intelligence extended to everything Elena. She could read her sister. Yes, she was over the moon with this foreign prince but she could also see that her initial excitement had died down. Isabel noticed that Elena was looking over her shoulders more often, as if expecting to see Gabe as he rounded up a corner. She knew her sister missed the captain. And although still very young, Isabel could read Gabe and Elena very well. She probably inherited this from her abuela Luisa, who was also a very insightful person. There was chemistry between her sister and Gabe. Everything they did felt so natural from the smiles to each other, to their eyes seemingly talking to each other, to their embraces to their "dates" (Elena wouldn't admit this). Isabel knew that even if Elena had this crush on this so-called perfect prince, she knew in her heart that Elena wouldn't be able to go through marrying him. She knew her sister was in love with Gabe (Elena would never admit this too).

Now, everything was a mess! This Angela lady was coming in between her favorite couple and had a big chance of ruining her opportunity of having a big brother (well she admitted she was being a bit selfish with this thought). She sighed. Isabel knew she couldn't meddle. It was not her business anyway.

"Gabe," Isabel finally said.

"Yes, Isa?"

"Does she make you happy?" Gabe had no answer to that.

"If she does, then I am happy for you," Isabel continued. Gabe was touched at the princess' words. "She better treat you right and not leave you again or else she will answer to me."

Gabe smiled and gave Isabel a side hug. "Thanks, Isa. I appreciate that."


	11. Prince Richard and the Kiss

**Author's Note:** I am almost halfway done with the story (the benefits of a long vacation from the office). I would like to take a moment to thank all the readers who joined Elena and Gabe in their journey to true love. Thank you also to those who left their reviews and feedback. I appreciate all of them. Thanks also for patiently waiting for the big Gabelena moment. Hang on tight, we are almost there. 

* * *

**Prince Richard and the Kiss**

Elena was pacing back and forth. She was in her bedroom and dressed to the nines. This was probably one of the few moments she was talked into dressing more elegantly than usual. The only other time she dressed like this was during her coronation. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her make-up was perfect; her hair done in an elaborate bun. She had on some carefully chosen jewels. She inspected herself and thought that this was probably overkill. How could she let Esteban talk her into something like this? Esteban said they needed to make a good impression.

Prince Richard of Albion was visiting today and would be staying for at least a week in Avalor. Her advisors had already laid out their schedules. As much as this was a just a visit, Esteban said they should also treat it as a state visit too. Elena received the letter informing her that Richard was coming about a week ago. And the palace came alive with all the preparations, with Armando and her abuela leading them. Gabe and his guards were on red alert. And she felt herself being more and more anxious on the days leading up to Richard's arrival.

If it was just up to her, there wouldn't be much fanfare. Richard was just taking her up on her offer to visit Avalor. It was just a time to catch up on things since meeting each other in Albion. And Gabe didn't need this high-level stress. God knew he was stressed enough with his job as captain. Rumors were spreading that Shuriki's minions were spotted lurking outside the borders. Gabe already had a lot on his plate.

Elena looked herself in the mirror again. She wouldn't dress up like this either. It was not as though she did not want to make an effort. It was not also saying that she was not excited. Somehow, it was as if there was something amiss and she couldn't put her fingers on it; the nails of which she was now biting.

The bright side though with this kind of pageantry was she got to see Gabe more often. They had worked on the security details for both her and Richard. He had all bases covered. Elena found herself very impressed on how masterful he was and how he was such a natural leader. She wasn't even listening to the details of the security measures anymore. She was just looking at Gabe at work. _God, he was handsome!_ Elena thought as she watched him. There was something suddenly in between them though. They used to be very comfortable around each other. But after the security briefing, when she went to Gabe to congratulate him and invite him to have lunch with her, Gabe only gave her a curt nod and said he had to go. Elena was left confused. She couldn't read Gabe recently. One day he was all tender and loving, the next day he was cold and distant. Those sweet moments they shared were becoming very few and far between. It took all of her self-restraint not to go after him and ask outright what was wrong.

She almost jumped when she heard the knock on her door. _Jesus, why was she so jumpy?_ She searched for answers within herself and she was certain it was not because Richard was arriving. Whatever it was that was making her uneasy was somehow connected to Gabe. She could feel something was going on with him and she was determined to find out once Richard left.

"Elena, it's me," she heard Gabe's voice outside the door as she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Come in," she called back. Elena couldn't take her eyes off him when she saw him. Dressed in his high military uniform, she looked every inch a ki…. a leader. She felt herself grow a little warm at the sight of him.

"You ready?" Gabe asked her. Goodness, she was lovely! So beautiful, so divine. Gabe silently scolded himself. This was not the time to have such thoughts. But she was very lovely dressed up like this.

Elena smiled at him and he felt a little warm.

"Well, you clean up nice captain," Elena said, teasing him a little. Gabe smiled his goofy smile again to which Elena laughed a little.

"You don't look bad yourself," Gabe returned the compliment.

"Really? Don't you think this is too much?" Elena asked her, her hands motioning all over her body. Gabe could tell she was nervous. Against his better judgment, he walked towards her. Elena met him halfway and they found themselves in each other's arms.

"How are you feeling?" Gabe asked her.

"Nervous," she answered honestly.

"Don't be. You will be fine, I promise," Gabe said as Elena hugged him tight. Elena smiled as she felt Gabe kiss her head.

"Will you be my guard for the whole event? For the whole week?" Elena asked as she looked at him, eyes almost pleading. And Gabe found himself drowning in them. He couldn't say no. He knew he was going to regret it and he knew it was going to be painful but he couldn't say no. He nodded. Somehow, it calmed Elena. They stood there for a few minutes, contented to be in each other's warm embrace. He was running his hands up and down Elena's back to try and soothe her. Gabe was almost tempted to kiss her but restrained himself. He must not think about such things. The queen's boyfriend was coming to town.

"We must get going. My scouts informed me that they are just 15 minutes away," Gabe said, more like 5 minutes away now, he thought. Did he detect disappointment in her eyes as he pulled away?

Gabe held her hand all the way to the palace stairs before letting her go and proceeded to stand behind the royal family. Nobody saw the small, secret smile Luisa and Isabel shared when they saw Gabe and Elena arrive hand in hand, the queen beaming with happiness. 

* * *

Gabe Nuñez felt as if his life was about to end as they approached the palace stairs. It was as if his heart was being wrung tightly at the thought that Elena was now moments away from welcoming what many sectors in the kingdom consider her future husband. Bitter jealousy was coursing through his body. But he knew his place and he would just have to bear seeing Elena in the arms of another man for the next 50 or so years. He was just not sure how. He'll figure that out later. His mind was racing on what he might do on her wedding day and her wedding night. Gabe thought he just might get himself roaring drunk to numb the immense pain he knew he would feel.

They could hear the roaring hooves of the horses. The heralds arrived first, announcing the arrival of Prince Richard of Albion. All of the citizens were lined up at the streets, cheering. Audible gasps could also be heard when the people saw how handsome the prince was. He was indeed the perfect prince charming.

The royal family was standing at the top of the palace stairs; Luisa and Francisco on one side, Esteban and Isabel on the other. Naomi was standing beside Isabel. And Elena as queen was in the middle.

As Richard got off his royal carriage, Elena tried to assess her feelings towards the prince. There he was, looking so regally handsome with shining blue eyes and sunshine in his hair. He had this kind aura about him. He was well-behaved and treated everyone with respect and fairness no matter what their stations in life were. He was perfect; probably a little too perfect. _Everything should work out fine, right?_ Elena thought. But Elena was searching for that excitement she felt the first time around. It felt as if something was missing and she just couldn't figure it out just yet. _Well, let's give it a shot,_ Elena thought again. _We'll never know where this will lead if we don't give it a chance._ Richard proceeded to greet the royal family. Elena made the introductions. Richard shook hands with Francisco and Esteban and kissed the hands of the ladies. He was being a perfect gentleman.

They entered the palace and Elena gave him a tour. The rest of her family went about their own duties after greeting Richard. They were now accompanied by their own respective guards, Elena with Gabe and Richard with his own captain. The prince was making occasional comments on some display or works of art which he found interesting. As the tour progressed though, Elena found herself unable to focus anymore. Her mind instead wandered to Gabe. She could feel the heat radiating from him; she could smell his familiar wonderful scent. That was weird because it seemed that she was the only one to notice that. Her mind kept on going back to wanting to know what's eating him up ever since Albion. _Was he jealous of Richard?_ Elena felt herself grow warm at the thought. There was only one place in the palace he didn't show Richard. Finally, the tour ended and Armando showed Richard and his entourage into their rooms to rest before dinner.

Now it was only her and Gabe. She loved moments like these with him.

"Shall I escort you to your room?" Gabe asked her, leaving her confused at his sudden formality.

Elena shook her head. "No, not yet. It's almost time to watch the sunset," she said with a smile. Again, he couldn't say no. Elena took his hand in hers and they walked to their usual spot which offered the most breathtaking view.

"So, how did I do?" Elena asked him, really wanting to know what he was thinking about.

"You did okay," Gabe teased her, which earned him a slight slap in the arm.

"You did great. Talking about Avalor and everything in it showed how much you love the kingdom," Gabe said and the sincerity in his voice made Elena smile. She proceeded to snuggle up to him as he put his arms around her. They were quiet, but it was a comfortable silence with each just trying to savor the moment. Elena, in spite of her impulsiveness, couldn't bring herself to ask Gabe what was wrong. She didn't want to ruin this moment and make Gabe pull further away from her. She'll get the truth out of him later. But right now, she was contented to have moments like this with the captain.

Gabe was lost in his own thoughts too. This moment should never have happened. Richard and the entourage from Albion might discover them being this intimate. That wouldn't be good for Elena. It didn't matter to him what everybody else would say about him. What was important to him was what everybody would say about Elena. 

* * *

It had been a few day since Richard arrived. He and Elena had been all over Avalor touring the kingdom. They had been on beautiful sights around the country. They had visited all the important infrastructures. They had been to the docks to see the busy harbor. And everywhere they go, the citizens had nothing but praises for the prince.

Richard also was getting along well with her family and friends. He shared stories which made her abuelo laugh. Esteban was uncharacteristically relaxed. He was amazed at Mateo and his magic. He was amused with Naomi's say-it-like-it-is attitude. The only people whom Richard has yet to really make a connection to were Luisa and Isabel. They were playing polite but Elena could feel they were holding Richard at arm's length. She noticed that of all the food which her abuela made, Luisa didn't make her tamales recipe which was a favorite of Gabe's. Elena felt it was deliberate. She looked at her grandmother when she saw the sumptuous spread at the table. No one was yet around so it was only her who heard Luisa's answer. _That tamales recipe is just for Gabriel._

Isabel's reception was also suspect. The young princess was not frosty; she was trying very hard to be polite. It was just not warm. Elena explained to Richard that Isa was an inventor and asked the princess to show Richard some of her inventions. But what Isa showed them were her earlier, simple ones which were really toys compared to those she was currently working on. Isabel kept her more ambitious projects from the prince; the projects which she was working on with Gabe. She even flinched and gave Richard a don't-you-dare-do-that-again look when he called her Isa.

Elena knew she should have been offended. Luisa and Isabel were guarding jealously all of the things they shared with Gabe. But surprisingly, she was not. Truth be told, Elena actually found it heartwarming that her grandmother and her sister held Gabe close to their hearts. _What about you?_ the voice in her head asked. She shook her head.

"Was it something I said?" Richard asked her. They were in a carriage, heading to what was supposed to be a romantic picnic. Elena didn't realize he was saying something. She found herself tuning out on what he was saying halfway through some lengthy art commission description. She just smiled at him.

"No, I just remembered something," Elena lied. Gabe and the Albion captain were outside the carriage beside the driver.

"Hey," Elena started to say, looking out the window. "What do you think those people are doing?" She asked Richard, trying to steer the topic to a different direction, a more enjoyable direction. People watching always made time fly faster.

"I don't have enough information about them to make a correct deduction," Richard replied.

"Can you make a guess?" Elena pushed on.

"I believe they are good people and it would be unfair to make assumptions about them," came the reply. _Rrriiiggghhhttt,_ Elena thought, a little disappointed.

"So what do you do for fun?" Elena asked him. She noticed that when she was in Albion, Richard was mostly indoors. He was always reading and studying and stuff like that. It was probably the reason why Richard and Esteban got along well.

"I'm afraid I do not have time for much recreation but when I have time to spare, I visit art galleries."

"Do you play Olaball or do you do some fencing?" Elena asked, trying very hard to find a common ground.

"What is Olaball?" And so Elena gave him a rather lengthy explanation of the national passion of Avalor.

"I do not like doing physical exertion. I'd rather spend my energies checking and rechecking laws and drafting new ones if I find them lacking." _Well that was disappointing,_ Elena thought. She was about to ask him about any adventures he had but decided against it. Clearly, Richard was not the outdoors type.

They reached their destination after a few more agonizing minutes. Esteban and Naomi chose this spot well. It was a peaceful little cove with clear streams running from a gentle waterfall. It was actually idyllic, picture perfect.

Gabe and the other guard proceeded to prepare their picnic. The driver led the horses some little distance away. Elena couldn't help but notice the sullen expression Gabe had. He was quiet, cold and all business. It was as if he didn't want to be here. She tried to catch his eyes to ask him silently but he didn't seem to be looking at her or he averted his eyes immediately. Something was bothering him and it was making her uneasy. If Richard was not here, she would have gone to him and tried to soothe him like what he always did with her. Elena had discovered a long time ago that Gabe found it relaxing if you kneaded and massaged his shoulders. And she had taken every opportunity to do that ever since. _Why was she so in tuned with Gabe even without talking to him? Why couldn't she find something in common with the perfect prince? Well, she had known Gabe for a long time. He was her close friend._ Elena winced at the thought.

The picnic ended without much incident. She just let Richard drone on and on about government, decrees, military, economy and a whole lot of other things which people didn't really talk about when they were trying to relax and have a break.

They got back to the palace at dusk. Gabe immediately went on his rounds, trusting that Elena was safe inside the palace walls. He had to round up his night shift guards for last minute instructions. He had to check the perimeter one last time before retiring for the night. And honestly, he just had to get away from Elena and her boyfriend.

Elena and Richard were walking around the gardens, with Elena trying to steer clear of her and Gabe's spot. That was one spot she didn't want to share with anyone.

"Elena, I really had a great time," Richard said. He was leaving tomorrow. "And I wish I could come here as often as possible. I really find you charming and I know I have strong feelings for you."

Elena was surprised at the sudden revelation. She should have been happy, she thought, but she wasn't. _Give it a little more time. You might find yourself feeling the same way,_ the voice again said. She was really starting to think it was Zuzo. But why was the fox spirit giving her mixed signals?

Without another word, Richard cupped her face and kissed her on her lips! Elena was shocked; she couldn't react. She didn't even close her eyes. That was why she saw a figure she would recognize anywhere. It was Gabe! He was just rounding up the corner to the garden. He was probably on patrol. Elena could see the hurt in his eyes. _Gabe!_ her mind called out to him. She wanted to go after him so she suddenly pulled away from Richard's arms. Gabe was gone when she looked in his direction again. _Oh no!_

"We should head back inside," Elena said to which Richard just nodded. 

* * *

_What is happening to you Gabriel?_ Gabe scolded himself. _Of course they would kiss! He was her boyfriend for God's sake! You had no business being hurt. Kissing was just natural for people in a relationship._

But he was hurt. He leaned back in his chair and acknowledged that. He shouldn't have been on patrol. It was Rico's job for the night. But Rico was escorting Francisco while the older gentleman was out shopping for keepsakes for the Albion entourage. Thank goodness they were leaving tomorrow. He didn't know how much more he could take. Just one more day and he would be back at the bakeshop. The thought that this was how it was going to feel for the rest of his life was not comforting. He had never felt so much pain before. Not even the brutal training he had in military school could compare to this. What was he going to do with his life now?

The royal family was standing at the palace steps just like the first day Richard arrived. They had just said their goodbyes to Richard and his entourage. And Elena couldn't wait for the palace gates to close. She needed to talk to Gabe. She felt like she needed to explain to him. She didn't know why but she just felt she should. But as soon as the gates closed, she heard Gabe call Rico and assigned him as her detail. Her family had already gone inside. Isabel was heading to school with Miguel.

"Gabe, can we talk please?"

"I'm not sure there is anything more we can talk about. The royal visit is over and I can lower the alert level now."

"That is not what I wanted to talk to you about. Last night, Richard and I….."

"Elena, you don't have to explain anything. It is really none of my business. I just wish that he will always treat you well," Gabe said with a resigned tone in his voice. "I should get going."

Elena felt like crying. It was as if things were going to get worse between them as she saw Gabe walking away. 

* * *

She didn't see Gabe the whole day. And as she didn't feel like doing anything, she just remained in her bedroom. Her family let her be. They thought that after the week-long visit, she was spent and needed to rest. She found herself thinking about the kiss.

To be honest, it was not what she expected it to be. There were no fireworks; no electricity coursing through her body, no sparks flew. It really felt like just a piece of meat on top of her lips. If she was being mean, it was like kissing a fish.

She was lost in her own introspection that she didn't notice Isabel until she sat down beside her on her bed.

"Hi, Isa," she said giving her sister a side hug.

"I'm glad he's gone," Isabel said.

"You really don't like Richard, do you?" Elena asked to which Isabel nodded her head. "Why? He's perfect," Elena continued.

"He's too perfect," Isabel answered to which Elena laughed. "Oh, Isa," Elena said with much amusement in her voice.

"By the way, have you seen Gabe?" Elena asked her sister. Isabel could've ran into him on her way to Elena's bedroom.

"Nope, but I know tomorrow's his day off," Isabel answered. What Isabel said next caused Elena unimaginable pain.

"He's probably going to spend the day with his girlfriend tomorrow."


	12. Fateful Day at the Bakery

**Fateful Day at the Bakery**

Isabel never meant for that last bit to come out that way. She never even thought that the information would come out of her mouth. She was planning to let Elena know about Angela somehow but not this way. Now she was cursing herself for her rare display of impulsiveness. Isabel wanted to see how Elena would react if she knew Gabe was off the market. She wanted to know what her sister felt about the captain. Isabel wanted to know if Elena and Gabe had a chance of happening. But she was not expecting to see her sister's heartbreak. _Well that's your answer,_ Isabel thought a little sarcastically to herself. If she could just go back in time, she would just have shut her mouth and Elena would be none the wiser. Elena had Richard anyway. Isabel replayed the conversation she had with her sister this afternoon.

 _"He's probably going to spend the day with his girlfriend tomorrow."_

 _Isabel watched her sister as bitter jealousy and heartbreak flooded her face. Her eyes were so hurt. She had never seen Elena like that before, not even 44 years ago when the duke she was crushing on and flirting innocently with got engaged to another woman. Well the duke was older anyway. But this, this was something way beyond that. The hurt Isabel was seeing seemed like it reached Elena's very soul._

" _Isa, what do mean girlfriend? Gabe doesn't have a girlfriend," Elena said, managing to laugh nervously._

" _I'm sorry, Elena. I shouldn't have said that. It is something that shouldn't have come from me," Isa said, apologizing to her sister. "But I already saw them together. And they kissed," Isa said in a silent voice filled with sadness._

" _It was probably just a friendly kiss. Gabe kisses me all the time," Elena justified._

" _Elena, you don't kiss your friends on the lips," Isabel added, worry filling her as she saw the tiniest of hope left Elena's face. Tears filled Elena's eyes, which Elena quickly wiped them away._

" _Tell me about this woman," Elena said and Isabel reluctantly told her of what she knew._

Now, Isabel felt bad for Elena. She had always felt that there was something more between her sister and the captain. She just didn't know how deep until she saw Elena's reaction. Isabel was a young girl but she already could read people. Well, to put it correctly, she was getting better at deductions, like a good detective. She had seen how Elena and Gabe were when they were together. There was always happiness and joy and calm in her sister's eyes. Gabe was easier to read. He had very expressive eyes. There was always that near constant admiration whenever he was with Elena. There was always the look of pure love in his eyes. How the two of them never saw this was beyond Isabel. Their abuela seemed to know though. Luisa was not surprised nor was she worried when Isabel told her that Gabe had a girlfriend and that she was against it because she always wanted Gabe for her sister. Luisa, always kind and wise, just said that true love will always find a way. That was why Isabel thought that she shouldn't have blurted out the information about Angela. She was waiting for true and pure love to make its move. 

* * *

Elena's tears were now flowing freely. _God, what is this I'm feeling? Am I jealous? Bitterly jealous?_ Elena asked herself. _Why does it hurt so much?_

Gabe had a girlfriend. Was that the reason why Gabe had taken as many days off as he could? To be with that Angela? Was that the reason why he was suddenly distant and detached? Was that the reason why he didn't seem to care anymore when he saw Richard kiss her? That he was not affected anymore? Was she going to lose the Gabe she knew for good? The tender and loving Gabe who had come to mean so much to her? What did she really feel about him?

Elena found herself reflecting on her feelings for Gabe. She was not going to deny that she was attracted to him. After getting over that epic fail of an introduction, she had come to know that real man behind the uniform. He was always tender and loving. She had seen how he treated his mother, so full of love and care. She had seen how he adored Isabel. None of Isabel's requests were too big for Gabe. And he was always the first one to be with the young princess when Elena could not. It only made Gabe more endearing to Elena.

Elena was also impressed on how much strength of character Gabe had. He was not embarrassed to admit that he sucked at Olaball; that he just did it to make his father proud. It was something not many people would admit. Gabe also felt terrible after being affected by the El Guapo sword. He knew it was a mistake to take the sword and he knew he acted like a jerk when he was under the curse. Gabe didn't find being under the curse an excuse though. He humbly apologized to the professor and told Professor Mendoza that she could order him around as penance. The archeologist just laughed as the apology was enough for her. But it still highlighted the kind of person Gabe was. He didn't really have a mean bone in his body and he didn't have bad intentions. He even sought Mateo's help to undo the curse. He was also very patient. She saw this when they were in Cordoba. He could have taken a swing at Alonso for being so arrogant and for not caring for his people. But he didn't and just waited for Elena to come to her senses.

He was her greatest supporter in all the things she did. Gabe had learned that she could take care of herself. Elena appreciated the fact that Gabe was not intimidated by her and her position. He was not afraid to call her out when she was being too reckless. But he would support her nonetheless. And it was comforting to know that Gabe always had her back; that he was always there to catch her if she falls. That was probably the reason why she became uneasy and uncomfortable without Gabe around. Heaven knew she needed him now more than ever with all the rumors of Shuriki's minions spreading. She was always on edge.

And there was also the way Gabe was when they were together. He was always so in tuned to her. He knew her well; could read her well. Gabe knew how to soothe her. He always put Elena's welfare before his own. And it felt so natural and not because he was just doing his job. Elena always felt that whatever Gabe did for her, it always came from a deeper source that just a job. When they were together, Elena felt free to be just Elena, to be just like anybody else. Sure she was queen, but she also had fears and doubts, hopes and dreams, insecurities even. She knew she couldn't show any weaknesses in front of everybody. The kingdom was expecting her to lead them. But whenever she was with the captain, Elena felt that she was free. Free to be just a normal girl. She was free to show vulnerability and knew Gabe wouldn't be disappointed; Gabe wouldn't judge her. He accepted every facet of her life. He accepted all of her.

They had sweet moments. All those jaquin rides, the ice cream dates, the sunset which they enjoyed so much, their quiet time together at the end of the day, they all just made them closer. No matter how busy they both were with the jobs, dusk was always their time. Elena always looked forward to those sweet and quiet moments. Elena found herself drawn more and more to him. He had this calm aura about him that was a perfect balance to her fire. And when he looked at her tenderly, she felt she could drown into those tender soft brown eyes.

When Gabe started pulling away from her, she found herself missing him terribly. Nothing seemed right. Yes, he was busy being captain and all that but that was not it. They always found the time for each other. It was when she felt that he was actively avoiding her that affected her. It was when she felt Gabe didn't want to be around her that she found painful. Did their time together mean anything to him? Was it just to accommodate the queen? _Or_ w _as he jealous of Richard? Why should he be? Richard and I were not together,_ she thought. _But you were singing Richard' praises right in front of him. You labeled Richard the perfect prince._

The news that Gabe was with another woman shattered her. It threw her off balance. Elena always thought that she meant something more to Gabe. She thought she was someone special to him. She felt bitterness sweep her heart when she learned that Gabe preferred another woman before her. And it pained her more when she learned that Angela was Gabe's first love. _Beat that,_ Elena told herself. Gabe and Angela had history together. Even a queen couldn't compete with that, could she?

Elena knew of Gabe's high standards of professionalism. He wouldn't cross their boundaries even if Elena remotely thought that Gabe liked her. That was why she just snorted when Esteban asked if she was describing Gabe as her ideal man. It was not as if she couldn't see herself with him. And now it seemed too late to find that out.

Elena did not want that to happen. She would not give up on Gabe without knowing how he felt about her. If anybody knew Elena, they would know that she would not give up without a fight. She would only give up on Gabe if Gabe told her to. She wanted to sort this out; to really understand what was happening to them. She couldn't go on with all this are we or aren't we situation.

She had to go to the bakery tomorrow to find out. 

* * *

Needless to say, Elena could not wait for her meetings and engagements for the day to end. She was free in the afternoon. Esteban advised her to use this free time to brush up on her reading. Elena smirked. She had better plans for the afternoon. So she was naturally nervous during lunch. Elena didn't know what to expect. There was a big fat chance that Angela would be there. There was also a chance that Gabe wouldn't be in the bakeshop. Isabel said he did a lot of things during his day off. Worse, Angela and Gabe could be on a date.

Since the rumors about Shuriki started going around, Gabe was not taking any chances with her security. He had started to be her guard again. But that didn't mean that they had gotten back their usual companionship. He was still distant and detached, almost too business-like. And on days like this when he was not around, Gabe assigned two or three of his best lieutenants to protect her. Right now, she had Rico Villalobos and Andres Sousa. Andres was outside beside the driver while Rico was inside the carriage with her. She was heading to the bakeshop. Although she though it was a bit excessive, Elena also thought that it was necessary. And it touched her heart that Gabe was still looking out for her despite of what was going on between them. He still had her back even when he was not around; although she preferred to have Gabe here personally. 

* * *

Gabe was spending the day with his parents, helping out in the bakeshop. He was at the back kitchen, kneading some dough. He was getting better at this. Oddly enough, he found it therapeutic. It was rather relaxing to just repeat the motions of stretching the dough. It helped him take his mind off things. But although he had been taking his days off, recently he just wanted to be with Elena. He knew she was on edge ever since those rumors started cropping up. And he would be damned if he let anything happen to her. He would not let that happen. Those minions would never touch even a single strand of her hair and get away with it.

Gabe sighed when he heard the door open and heard Angela greet his mother. He had been spending time with his former girlfriend. She was very clear on her intent to get back with him. He didn't encourage her but he also didn't push her away. He was trying to see where this could lead to. Gabe thought that if they started as friends, something might grow. Seeing that Elena was now off limits to him, he was seeing this as a chance to somehow get over the queen. He heard Blanca tell Angela that he was at the kitchen.

"Hey there," Angela greeted him.

"Hey," Gabe replied, looking up at her for a second. He went back to kneading.

"So what are we making today?" Angela asked, putting on one of the aprons hanging from the wall.

"Uhmm..I was just trying to create something new for the shop. Don't know yet how this one will turn out," Gabe answered.

They started talking about how their week went. Well, mostly Angela. He didn't really want to talk about the state visit or the fact that he was bitterly jealous of the prince. That wouldn't be proper when you were trying to restart something with your ex. Angela talked about all the fantastic things she and the professor found and all the research and cataloging which went with each artifact. Gabe just noticed that Angela was getting closer and closer into his personal space. If it was Elena, he would have pulled her in and kissed her. But he hadn't reached that point yet with Angela. Right now, the archeologist was just a friend to him.

What Angela did however, took him by surprise. She suddenly turned towards him and cupped his face, planting a very deep kiss on his lips. He was so shocked at her forwardness that he couldn't react.

But his eyes went wider when he saw Elena at the door of the kitchen, looking at them with so much hurt in her eyes. 

* * *

Elena could not believe what she was seeing! She caught Gabe and Angela in a private moment! She felt her heart shatter to a million pieces. Gabe caught her and their eyes connected. She couldn't take what she was seeing anymore and so she quickly turned around and walked as fast as she could back to the carriage. She knew tears were streaming down her face. But she didn't care; she just needed to get out of there. Elena didn't even hear Blanca call her.

Gabe quickly pushed Angela away and ran after Elena. His mother intercepted him at the shop and was about to ask him what happened but Gabe was barreling down towards the door. He was obviously chasing the queen. But the carriage was already pulling away when he reached outside.

"Elena!" Gabe called out to her with so much anguish in his voice. Gabe was trying to run after the carriage but he could not catch it. He wanted to explain. He wanted to take Elena in his arms and tell her that that kiss meant nothing; that it was Angela who kissed him. He wanted to wipe all those tears away and soothe her.

When he went back to the bakery, Blanca was there with Angela, their eyes searching him for answers. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He just went straight to his room and slammed the door shut. Blanca and Angela flinched at the force by which Gabe slammed the door. It shook the whole house. 

* * *

Elena went straight to her bedroom after that fateful trip to the bakery. She couldn't believe it. Gabe was really out of her reach now. It hurt so much to think that another woman already had a claim on him. Now she understood why Blanca was uncomfortable at seeing her this afternoon. Gabe's mother was always so welcoming and warm towards her. Her abuela was just coming down the grand staircase when she saw Elena. Her granddaughter's face and overall demeanor told her that something terrible happened. But Elena seemed oblivious. She did not even hear Luisa call her. The older lady saw Rico and drilled the guard for information.

Elena could not believe how painful it felt to see them together for herself. It was painful enough when Isabel told her about them. It was a hundred times more painful to have it validated for herself. Bitter tears were running down her cheeks. She wanted Gabe to just magically appear in front of her and tell her that it was just a big misunderstanding. She wanted to be in Gabe's warm embrace. She wanted him to make all the pain go away. _Damn you Gabe! What are you doing to me?_ Elena cursed the captain silently.

She heard the door open and for a moment, she hoped it was him. It was Luisa with a very worried look on her face. Elena looked at her grandmother and Luisa felt her heart broke when she saw her.

"What's wrong, mija?" Luisa asked, embracing her tightly and stroking her hair. For a moment, Luisa wished her daughter was here, soothing Elena and making things right again.

"Gabe," Elena started, choking on her tears. She could barely breathe. "He can never be mine!"

"Sshhhh, everything will be alright," Luisa assured her. Elena couldn't see how it can be alright.

"It will never be alright abuela. He loves another woman," cried Elena bitterly. And Elena recounted what she saw at the bakery. She also told her grandmother all that she was feeling, from their sweet moments, to their dates, to Gabe suddenly becoming distant, to missing him terribly even if he was just there in front of her. "Abuela, why does t hurt so much?"

Luisa just smiled tenderly at her. She knew the answer but she wanted Elena to realize it for herself.

"But Elena, you already had something going with Richard. Maybe you can explore that possibility," Luisa advised her. Elena just shook her head. Richard never felt this way.

After Elena calmed down, Luisa went down to bring her dinner. Elena was not in any shape to come down to dinner and have everyone see her this way.

Now that Gabe was never going to be hers, she thought that it was probably time to give Richard a chance.


	13. Cruel to be Kind

**Cruel to be Kind**

The next few days had been tensed between the two of them. Everyone around them felt that something terrible had occurred between them. It was like Gabe and Elena had a huge lover's quarrel and they were not ready to patch things up yet. The captain was the one in charge now of Elena's security which made the rift between them more noticeable. There was friction in the air whenever they were together. Whatever misunderstanding these two had was now affecting all those around them. Everyone walked on eggshells whenever they were around the two. It was obvious that they were in a foul mood and people were afraid that if they utter a wrong word, they might be eaten alive. Isabel was really uncomfortable. She loved her sister and Gabe and she wanted to do something to bring them together. She asked her grandmother for help but Luisa only said that they should give Elena and Gabe some more time to fix things between themselves. However, if this situation went on for too long, Luisa and Isabel would device a plan to bring them together.

It was not as if Gabe was not ready to fix things up with Elena. He went back to the palace immediately after he had calmed down himself and sought out Elena. But he was intercepted by Francisco. The older gentleman had heard about Elena's state when she came back from town. But Luisa held the reason from him. Francisco informed the captain that the queen was in no condition to speak with anyone right now. Francisco somehow felt that whatever it was that was happening to Elena was somehow connected to Gabriel. He advised the captain to give Elena some time and some space and she'll talk to him when she's ready. Gabe just nodded and Francisco smiled at him sympathetically.

But Elena was not budging. After a few tensed days, Gabe was ready to talk to Elena and explain himself. He didn't know why he needed to explain, he just felt like he did. Seeing the hurt and pain in Elena's eyes was reason enough for him. But it was Elena's turn to be distant. He couldn't catch her eyes and plead with her. Elena made sure that they were never alone. She would not even let him help her in and out of the coach whenever she needed to go to town. Gabe even waited for her at their usual spot in the garden but she didn't come. He knew it would be tough but Gabe was not going to give up easily. He would wait for her no matter how long it took. 

* * *

Elena was already in her bedroom, ready to sleep. Well, she was ready to sleep but sleep wouldn't come to her. It had been like this for a few days now. Her mind would always come back to Gabe and that scene at the bakery. And fresh bitterness would sweep her. She had to talk to him one of these days. The two of them had to come clean about their feelings for each other. They had to sort this mess out. Elena knew that they were acting like a couple having a major lover's quarrel and she could feel the uneasiness of the people around them. But she appreciated the fact that they were letting them be. This was something she and Gabe needed to handle themselves.

She had to talk to him. Elena knew she couldn't keep on ignoring Gabe forever. The strain of that alone would make her sick. And she didn't fail to notice that Gabe was making the effort; it was her who's not budging. She didn't even know why she was not yielding. But yes, she was ready now. She would reach out to him and have a nice long conversation with him. Now she felt the urgency to know where they stand.

Esteban had informed her that another letter from Albion came this afternoon. It was a letter from Richard inviting her to visit. The prince explained that things were a bit hectic back there but he missed her terribly. Given her situation with Gabe, Esteban had the decency to defer to her decision first. Her cousin probably felt that it was not a good thing to act on his own whenever it concerned Elena's personal life. She knew it took a lot of self-control for Esteban to not just go ahead and send out a reply in the affirmative. Elena was really thankful for that change in him.

Elena tried to gauge her feelings for Richard. Did she have real strong feelings for the prince? She was initially excited when she met him in Albion. But it wore off sooner than she expected. For someone whom she was infatuated with, she didn't miss him at all. Perhaps it was the novelty of being in a new place for the first time. Oh he was charming, no doubt about that. He did all the right things. Richard treated her as a queen should be treated. And she was charmed. But when he visited Avalor a few weeks ago, Elena found herself not looking forward to it, which surprised her. She started out so excited with the prospect of spending more time with the prince. She wanted Richard to see Avalor. She guessed that once the initial excitement wore off, she realized that she didn't have very real feelings for him. Elena was also disappointed at the fact that they had nothing in common. Their interests were as far away from each other as the distance of their kingdoms. Elena thought that the saying opposites attract did not really apply to her and Richard. The prince was perfect, but she immediately found him boring. Could she see herself spending the rest of her life with him? Would she be happy to be his wife? Elena knew she said before that she would give Richard a chance, but it didn't ring true in her heart. She knew she was just hurt when she said that. It would be unfair for both of them.

The person she missed the most was not far away; he was right beside her. Ever since Albion, Gabe changed. He became distant and detached. She found herself missing him every day. She missed their sweet and quiet moments. She missed Gabe's company when he was not around. Elena missed how easy conversations flowed between them. The queen missed their Olaball and fencing training, which would be followed by raids to the kitchen for some leftover tamales. Or sometimes, they would go out for ice cream. She and Gabe had been through so much that they had become closer over the years. And Gabe became a very special person to her. Elena missed Gabe's tender soft eyes looking at her, as if communicating with her soul. Had she been wrong the whole time? Was the perfect prince for her standing beside her all this time? Was it too late to find out now?

Elena sighed. She would talk to him tomorrow. But first, she would have her advisors and her grandfather draft a letter politely declining Richard's offer. 

* * *

Gabe was tossing and turning in his bed. He was staying at his bedroom in the palace. Ever since the rumors of Shuriki's men started floating around, he couldn't risk being away from Elena for long stretches of time. But Elena was not making it easy recently. Since that disaster at the bakery, she had been distant. _Now you know how it felt,_ Gabe scolded himself. He couldn't forgive himself after seeing how hurt Elena was. Gabe was determined to wait until she was ready to talk.

Although that kiss in the bakery wasn't the first time Angela kissed him, he was surprised at how deep the kiss was. And he was probably expecting Angela not to do that again after the one in the restaurant because he didn't kiss her back. Gabe thought that that should have been enough for Angela to realize that he was not interested yet. That he needed time. Now he concluded that no amount of time would suffice. His mind, heart and body were screaming for Elena, yearning for her. He missed her terribly. Gabe missed her warm smile, her expressive eyes, and the smell of her long wavy hair. Gabe missed their quiet time together. He missed putting his arms around her and feeling her instinctively snuggle up to him.

At first, Gabe was surprised to see Angela back. They never had the closure. It was most likely his fault. He knew he didn't handle their encounter and the aftermath very well. But he was young and scared. He was sure that that was the reason Angela took the first opportunity out of Avalor. She was a good person. She was ambitious and determined to succeed in her chosen field. Angela was also kind and caring; he had seen this too often. She had this benevolent aura about her that drew people to her. Gabe should consider himself lucky to have such a wonderful woman so keen on having a relationship with him. But he knew it would be unfair. Angela deserved someone better; someone who could be wholly hers. And Gabe knew he was not that person. He was truly, madly, deeply in love with another woman. And he was willing to wait for Elena to let him explain. He would wait until Elena was ready to fix their strained relationship. Gabe was not sure where he stood but if he read Elena's eyes correctly that fateful afternoon, he was sure that he meant something more to the queen than just a friend and a guard.

Gabe decided he would have to talk to Angela sooner rather than later to let her know that it was going nowhere. Their friendship was just that, friendship. He felt like a jerk for hurting her the second time but it would be crueler to have her hope that they could get back together.


	14. Stormy Weather and Flaming Desires

**Author's Note: This chapter is Rated M, for mature audiences only.**

* * *

 **Stormy Weather and Flaming Desires**

Gabe was not the one at her door when she woke up the next morning. It was Isabel's guard, Miguel. Lt. Leon informed her that the captain had an emergency meeting with the general and Chief Zephyr but will be back after breakfast. He would accompany her to a speaking engagement in Cristina's village. It was far off and Elena only wished that they wouldn't bring a lot of guards with them. She wanted time to talk. Elena too had a hectic morning. Being queen, she had to put the Avalorans first before her own needs. There were citizens waiting for her at the throne room informing her of a road which needed repairs, some were telling her of a bridge that was becoming unstable, some about the water quality in their area. Esteban and Naomi were taking notes and were already making plans on how to fix these. Her conversation with Gabe would have to wait.

When it was time to head to the village, Gabe felt that now Elena was ready. He could feel something lifted within her. There was no bitterness and hurt in her aura anymore. Gabe felt his heart skip when Elena accepted the hand he offered when he tried to help her onto the coach. Elena squeezed his hand and looked at him, their eyes talking. He knew immediately when and where to go to have that talk. Relief washed over him when he realized that this was almost over.

They were not taking guards with them. Gabe felt that it was safe enough to be just the two of them travelling to the village. Chief Zephyr said that the camp outside the kingdom was gone but cautioned that they should still be on the lookout. The jaquin was not taking any chances. He still had his scouts scouring for anything suspicious. Elena and Gabe rode to the village in silence. Gabe was driving the coach but Elena could see his back. As it was an uncharacteristically hot day, they opted for an open carriage. She was even wearing a light dress. But it was a comfortable silence, the air heavy with anticipation of what was to come after this.

Elena and Gabe met Cristina and her father when they arrived. They were here to talk about the road that Elena was planning to build to make traveling to and from the city easier, safer and faster. She talked about how it would improve business and commerce in the area as products and people could move faster. She also addressed some concerns the villagers had like pollution and saturation from too many people coming and going which might pose a threat to their environment. The villagers were also concerned with attracting crime which usually comes with progress. But she was ready for all of these. Elena answered them all intelligently and Gabe couldn't help but admire her even more. His heart swelled with pride for Elena. After some food and merrymaking, Elena and Gabe headed back to the palace. The people in the village even gave them food and water to take on their journey back. They knew it was going to be a long travel. 

* * *

They had been travelling for about an hour when a heavy rainstorm suddenly poured down. Gabe cursed himself for taking the open carriage. Now he and Elena were soaking wet. He should have anticipated this. It was hot and humid the past few days.

"We have to seek shelter," he told her. They were now approaching a small village full of abandoned cottages. He remembered that the inhabitants quickly left before Shuriki's men caught them. They were outspoken critics of the former queen. He now wondered if they had truly escaped.

"We have to move along," Elena said. "This storm would stop soon."

"The roads are now dangerous to pass and it is getting harder to drive in this storm," Gabe told her. She knew he was right. She could see that it was taking all his strength just to rein in Fuego and guide the horse.

They found a nice little cottage that has some sort of awning for the coach. Gabe got down and helped her down. _Good lord!_ Gabe thought. Elena was soaking wet but she was goddam beautiful. Her dress clung to her seductively and he could make the outline of her breasts. It took all of his self-control not to grab her and take her there and then. He gulped, trying to extinguish the growing fire within him. Elena must have seen his reaction for she smiled a little mischievously at him.

Elena herself was feeling a little warm despite the cold rain. Seeing Gabe drenched like that, she tried to fight the flames which were now threatening to engulf her. The captain's uniform hugging his lean firm body was too much. She wondered what it would feel like to touch him and her mind was racing at what else she wanted to do.

They went inside the cottage. It was a simple one-room house. A fireplace was on one of the walls which doubled as the kitchen for cooking meals. There was a dining table on one side by the window and a bed at the far side. Gabe told her the story of this village and what could have happened to the owners of the houses. Elena couldn't help but feel guilty about the events. It was instantly obvious that the owners left in a hurry. Most of their belongings and their furniture were still here. She could only imagine them leaving with nothing but the clothes on their backs. A shadow crossed her face as she felt guilty.

Gabe held her by her shoulders and looked at her tenderly, sincerity in his voice, "Elena, it was not your fault. It was never your fault."

Gabe was able to make a roaring fire with the stack of firewood left by the owners. He then proceeded to scour the house, looking for clothes with which they could change into. He found an oversized man's shirt. The rest of the clothes were for small children. He couldn't find a shirt that would fit him. Good thing that he found a draw string pants for him to change into. He would just have to go shirtless while they wait for their clothes to dry. The man's shirt would be fine for Elena. As it was apparent that there had been no woman in the house, he couldn't find underwear for her. He wouldn't let Elena wear one though even if he found one. He was not sure how long ago this house was abandoned and it would be unhygienic. He shook the clothes that he found furiously to be sure that there were no dusts left before he put on the pants and gave Elena the shirt.

Elena felt her breath hitch when she saw Gabe emerge from behind the armoire that served as the division for the sleeping area. He was just wearing pants and no shirt on. _Goodness, he was so delicious!_ She felt herself blush. She was sitting by the fire that Gabe was able to light up. He also pulled the mattress in front of the fire so she could be comfortable. She went behind the armoire to take off her wet clothes. She felt weird not having anything underneath. Hot sensations started coursing through her when she remembered how Gabe looked. She wondered how it felt like to run her hands up and down his lean and firm body.

Gabe had spread out the food they brought with them from the village and they ate in silence, sexual tension was definitely in the air. He stood by the window with his back turned to her after they had eaten. Elena was sitting on the mattress by the fire. His mind was running wild with images of Elena wearing that shirt and nothing else. Gabe knew he had to stay as far away from her as possible if he was to retain self-control. But Elena was making it very hard to do that.

"Gabe, come here by the fire," Elena called out to him. He could be mistaken but did he hear desire in her voice?

"No, I'm fine here Elena," Gabe answered. "I'll stand here and guard the door." Elena just smiled as she thought it cute that Gabe was being stubborn like this when she could see that he was barely holding on to his sanity.

Elena sighed and got up from the bed. She walked towards Gabe and placed her hand on his back. Gabe tensed up again. Oh, he loved the warmth coming from her hand. It was sending wild signals all over him.

"Gabe, don't be silly. It is cold here by the window," she told him, laughing a little to mask the pounding of her heart. _Cold is what I need at this moment,_ Gabe thought.

"And besides, who would attack us in the middle of a thunderstorm like this?" Elena continued, her voice barely above a whisper. Elena slowly turned him around and against his better judgment, he circled his arms around her. Elena's hands went to his chest. Their eyes met and they could read the unmasked desire mirrored in the other's eyes. Their hearts were pounding; it seemed as if the whole world stopped; only the pouring rain outside could be heard.

Gabe gave in and kissed her warm waiting lips. Gabe felt like a man dying of thirst in the desert who suddenly found an oasis. It was everything he imagined the kiss would be. Elena's lips were soft, supple and sweet. He could go on forever locked in this wondrous kiss.

Elena felt shivers running down her spine when Gabe's lips met hers. It felt so wonderful. She felt her body coming alive with every slide of Gabe soft warm lips; every wonderful and sensuous feeling now coursing through her. Her hands now had a will of their own. They were running up and down Gabe's bare back as Gabe moaned with each warm touch. She felt Gabe pulling her in tightly into him, his hands having a field day on her body. They grew hungrier and hungrier for each other as the kiss deepened. They parted for air, panting heavily.

"Elena-" Gabe started to say, hesitation in his voice. Elena seemed to have read his mind.

"Gabe-, please. I want you so much! Please take me," she said almost pleading, her voice heavily tinged with desire and lust.

That was all Gabe needed to hear. Elena wanted him as much as he wanted her. He kissed her again, more deeply this time. He felt Elena's tongue lick his lips and he yielded. Gabe opened his mouth and their tongues found each other and started their own dance. Elena moaned into the kiss when she felt Gabe pull her in more towards his growing erection. _Ooohhh that felt good!_ Feeling him come alive further ignited the flames in her. Elena felt her nether regions growing wet.

She arched her back when Gabe's hand found her breast and started kneading it, teasing the already hard nub with his thumb. She clung to him more as she melted with every touch. Gabe's kisses went down to her neck and started to lick every skin. _"Gabe, you're so good!"_

Elena then proceeded to plant hot kisses all over Gabe's bare torso. Gabe groaned when Elena started licking him. He grunted a little loudly when she found his nipples and teased them; sucking and licking each to her heart's content. _Ooohhh that felt so wonderful!_ He couldn't believe this was happening. Elena, the woman who owned his heart and the woman who was in his every dream, was right here, pleasuring him. He couldn't take it anymore.

Elena felt her heart pound when Gabe lifted the shirt she was wearing. She felt a little embarrassed as Gabe stared at her nakedness. Didn't he like what he saw? But her worries proved unfounded when Gabe kissed her again, so deeply she thought she was drowning. She lifted herself up to him and circled her legs around his waist. Gabe supported her weight as he walked towards the mattress by the fire.

Gabe laid her gently on the mattress. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Elena was much more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. Her silky olive skin, perfect breasts standing at attention just for him, her smooth legs, her glorious hair made Gabe think he was making love with a goddess. He felt unworthy of such divine loveliness. She was like a work of art, waiting for him to satisfy her. He could see she was waiting for him. Gabe pulled down his pants and felt Elena staring up at him.

Elena felt every nerve tingle with sensation at the sight before her. Gabe was there standing like a Greek god in front of her. He was lean, firm and with muscles hardened by training and hard work. He had the dark look of someone consumed by desire for her. She gulped when her gaze went further down to see that he was big and already rock hard. Her breath hitched with anticipation when Gabe crawled on top of her. She welcomed him in her arms and their lips and tongue found each other. Elena adjusted to his weight on top of her. She opened her legs a little wider for him. Elena moaned when Gabe captured her tongue and started sucking on it. She was in heaven!

She groaned with pleasure when Gabe's kisses went down her body. He planted hot kisses on her neck all the way down to her breasts. Elena instinctively arched her back when Gabe's mouth captured one of her girls and started sucking and licking. His other hand was fondling its twin, his baker's hand expertly kneading. Elena felt like she was going crazy. Gabe did the same to the twin and she felt she's going to explode with pleasure. Her hands were having a field day on his body, touching every exposed skin. She was melting. Gabe was sucking the skin of her exposed stomach, leaving his marks; not that she minded. She tensed with excitement when he went further down, his mouth travelling to her entrance.

She heard herself groan with delight when she felt Gabe's tongue licking her entrance. _Heavens, that felt so wonderful!_ she thought as Gabe started to lick the folds. Gabe looked at her. Her eyes were closed, writhing in pleasure.

"Elena, you are so delicious," Gabe said, his voice muffled as he was slurping her juices. He heard Elena whine when he started thrusting his tongue in and out of her. Elena felt like she was losing her mind. She was going over the edge and after a few more thrusts from Gabe's tongue, she exploded. Elena heard Gabe slurping every last drop of her liquid. He felt Elena pull him up by his hair and their lips met in a hungry and deep kiss.

Elena shifted and she was suddenly on top of him. She planted open-mouthed kisses around his neck, licking the skin as she made her way across one side to the other. She placed hot kisses all over his body, marking him as he had marked her. Gabe groaned when Elena again sucked at his nipples, her tongue playing with his sensitive nubs. He couldn't believe she was capable of doling out such great pleasure. He felt himself get excited as Elena's kisses went further down. He bucked when he felt Elena licking his manhood. _Oh God! That was so wonderful!_ Her hand started rubbing him up and down as her tongue licked the head. She then proceeded to lick under the shaft and into the sensitive skin between the shaft and his family jewels. Elena took him in her mouth and started half sucking and half thrusting her head in him. He groaned wildly at the wondrous sensations running through him. Gabe felt he could no longer hold on. He pulled Elena up and rolled on top of her, parting her legs. He made one last look at Elena to be sure that she was willing to take this all the way. He saw no hesitation. He saw excitement, anticipation, and did he see love?

Elena nodded. She knew she wouldn't regret giving herself to Gabe. His hand reached for her entrance, giving her more pleasure, and felt that she was ready. She was soaking wet. Gabe held his member and rubbed it in her entrance, Elena whining as he teased her. She then felt him enter her. Gabe saw her bit her lip as pain registered on her beautiful face. He leaned down to kiss her as he continued his journey further into her. Elena clung to him the deeper he went. _Damn she was so tight!_ Gabe thought as he felt her walls squeezing him, wrapping around him.

"Gaaabbbeee-" Elena whined as she felt pain giving way to a pleasure she had never known before, unbridled lust all over her voice.

"Oh Elena, you are so perfect," Gabe whispered in her ear when he had buried himself all the way through. They kissed as Gabe started their primal dance. He started slowly, thrusting himself hard and deep. Elena was writhing with desire. She wanted more as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their eyes locked as their hips were grinding towards each other. They could read what the other was feeling. There was lust, desire, passion and….love?

Elena felt Gabe pounding her hard and deep. She was going crazy with all the electricity coursing through her. "Gaahhhbbbbeee….fahsster…." she moaned. She felt like she's approaching her destination real fast. The captain obliged and let his wildest desires run free. He was going faster and harder with each deep thrust. He knew that Elena was near. After a few more pounds, she pulled him in a tight embrace, her fingers digging into his back. He felt Elena explode. "Gaaabbbrrriiieelll!" his name was on her lips as she came.

Gabe just kept pounding, his own destination near. After about a dozen more thrusts, Elena felt Gabe stiffen and he exploded inside her. She felt his member throbbing as he released all his juices. Elena let him ride out his orgasm then pulled him in for a deep kiss. Their lips parted after a few seconds as she felt Gabe remove himself from inside of her. He laid beside her still panting. Elena felt his arms around her as she snuggled up to him. She looked at him, her face still flushed with so much pleasure.

"Are you alright?" asked Gabe, looking down at her.

She smiled coyly at her but her innocence was long gone. "I've never felt so fantastic."

They savored the moment in silence, Gabe stroking her arm. He heard her even breaths and knew she fell asleep, with a satisfied smile on her face. 

* * *

Elena woke up the next morning in Gabe's arms. She had her back to him and he was hugging her from behind, their hands interlaced in front of her. She exhaled and smiled as she felt Gabe planting small kisses on the side of her neck and shoulders. Elena wanted to wake up like this every day of her life. She had the most wonderful dream about being Gabe's village wife and being very happy about it.

"It's time to go," Gabe whispered in her ear. She didn't want to go anywhere. The rain has stopped and only a slight drizzle was coming down outside. She turned to face him and kissed him gently.

"Can we just stay here?" Elena asked as she was stroking his hair. Gabe just smiled as he liked the idea but knew it could not happen.

"I just want to stay here where it is just you and me. No Shuriki, no kingdom and army to run, no pressure from our jobs, no Richard, no Angela…" her voice trailed. Gabe must have liked what he heard because he leaned in to kiss her.

"Elena, you know I would love that. But we can't escape our lives. The world would never leave us alone," Gabe answered. And as usual, he was right. "But we are in this together. I am always with you. We would make things work."

"I am just glad that we have us," Elena said. Gabe leaned in to kiss her again. Elena felt her flames being fanned again as she kissed back hungrily. She smiled into the kiss as she felt Gabe harden. In one smooth move, he was on top of her. Gabe felt Elena was wet again and she wanted him now. There was no time for teasing. He parted her legs and plunged into her. Elena moaned as she felt Gabe thrusting into her hard and fast. _Ooohhhh that felt so fantastic!_

"Gabe, you are so good!"

"You're so delicious Elena," Gabe said as he pounded deeper. She embraced him as they felt they were coming. They were becoming delirious with all the sensations coursing through them. After a few more minutes of frantic pounding, they came together, with Gabe releasing himself inside of her. 

* * *

Gabe helped her get dressed as her knees were still weak from all the love-making they did. They were now riding in the soft morning sun back to the palace. Elena was seated beside Gabe. She had a silly smile on her face as she remembered her dream. She was also thinking of reviving the abandoned village and fixing up the cottage where it all happened.

"What's with the smile?" Gabe asked a little amused.

She leaned into him and Gabe wrapped his arm around her. "Nothing. I just had the most wonderful yet silly dream."

"Want to share that silly dream?" Gabe asked still amused. Elena shook her head.

"Not now, but it's enough to say that I have plans for that village," Elena said chuckling. She pulled Gabe's face for a quick kiss. It was a good thing Fuego knew the way and needed little guidance from the reins.

They reached the palace a little after lunch. Her abuela was at the palace door, pacing back and forth, and sick with worry.

"Mija! Where have you been?" asked Luisa. Despite her worry, she couldn't help but notice something different between the two. Elena was holding on to Gabe's arm as they walked in. It was obvious that they had worked things out. For that, Luisa was glad.

Luisa shooed them to their respective rooms and ordered them to take a warm shower. She told them she would send warm soup for them. Gabe escorted her back to her room and they shared a gentle kiss before parting.


	15. Elephant in the Room

**Elephant in the Room**

As expected, life and duties immediately took over. It's true what they say. A queen's job was never done. And apparently, so was a captain's. But as Gabe promised, they would make things work between them. She and Gabe had acknowledged the fact that they were now in a relationship with each other, complicated as it may seem. And as they still had to disentangle themselves from other people, they decided it best to keep whatever it is between them a secret.

She remembered the sweet moment they shared the morning after they made love in the village. She was feeling anxious. She suddenly didn't know how to face Gabe. On the other hand, she wanted very much to see him. A queen must be confident and decisive. Well, no one told her confidence and decisiveness didn't cover matters of the heart. Elena was already dressed for the day ahead. She had on a simple yet elegant cream-colored gown which complemented her skin perfectly. Her hair was tied up in the usual way and she had light make-up on. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the knock on her door. It could only be Gabe, she thought. He was escorting her to breakfast then to some business meetings with their trade partners. Gabe entered her room and she spun around to face him. The look on his face was priceless. There was love and adoration on his face as he was looking at her.

Gabe cleared his throat. "Are you ready?" he asked as he walked towards her.

"Not yet," Elena answered when he reached her and circled his arms around her back. He looked amused; Elena was already done preparing for the day. _What else did she need to get ready?_ he thought.

As if reading his thoughts, Elena cupped his face and kissed him tenderly and Gabe kissed back. They parted after a few minutes but still looking at each other's eyes. Elena giggled a bit and said, "Now I'm ready." Gabe smiled his goofy smile.

They had many more moments like that in the days that followed. She and Gabe hadn't slept together since that first encounter. Elena felt that Gabe wanted her again and she knew she wanted him. They could feel the heat coming off of each other. But sometimes the timing is not right. Elena was very tired one time, Gabe was too busy the next or Isa was sleeping with Elena or Gabe had an emergency meeting.

Elena remembered how frustrated she and Gabe were when they thought that they finally had a moment together. It was late and the captain was making his last rounds for the night. His last stop was Elena's room before going to sleep. What started out as a simple tender kiss good night turned into something hot and heavy. Gabe started kissing her neck and was caressing her already exposed breast. Elena's hands were already fondling Gabe's member through his uniform pants. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was some guard who was looking for the captain.

"Captain, are you here?" called out the guard at the door.

"Yes, what is it?" Gabe answered in as steady a voice as he can muster given their current state.

"Lt. Sousa was taken to the infirmary just now. He is down with the flu," the guard replied. Gabe sighed, knowing their night had just taken a different turn.

"I'll be right there," Gabe said. "Go back to your post."

Elena was shaking her head. Gabe could see the frustrated look on her face.

"I'm sorry Elena. I had to cover Andres' shift," Gabe explained in a defeated voice, frustration also written all over his face.

"No, Gabe, please. You already worked the whole day," Elena complained but she knew there was no other choice.

But there was one moment which no one could take away from them. At the end of the day, Elena and Gabe would always find themselves at their usual spot in the garden with the most breathtaking view of the sunset. She snuggled tightly in Gabe's arms as they talked about how their days went followed by plenty of kisses.

Their families and friends were not blind to the amazing transformation their relationship had taken. It was clear that they were no longer just friends. Everyone could see that they were in love with each other. Their body language, the near constant adoration pasted on each other's face when they looked at each other, the stars in their eyes, all point to the love that one had for the other. And everyone from Luisa to Isabel to Esteban and Francisco to Gabe's parents were happy and relieved to see the two come together. 

* * *

Elena was standing at the balcony off of her bedroom. It was night and everyone in the palace was sleeping. Well, except for the night shift guards. She couldn't sleep. She was uncomfortable and uneasy. Elena had always been like this whenever Gabe was away. He was visiting one of the outposts which was rumored to have had a breach in their security. It was not far away and he would be back tomorrow but she missed him already.

As Elena was looking out into the night, her thoughts went to Gabe and her feelings for him. They still need to have that talk and clear some of the things which happened before. She was bitterly jealous of Angela and what she could mean to Gabe. Elena and Gabe had made passionate love to each other and they acted like secret lovers in the days and weeks that followed but the queen wanted to be certain of where she stood in his life. Gabe for sure had feelings for her, she could tell. But how deep were those feelings? If for some reason she didn't end up with Gabe, could she see herself with any other man?

That she was very in love with him was no question. That was the only reason why she was able to give herself to Gabe that fateful day in the rain. It felt so natural and so real. Making love to him was the most magical experience she had ever had. It was definitely making love, not just sex. Elena couldn't imagine doing all the things she did to Gabe to another man. Thinking of pleasuring Richard like that made her want to vomit. It was really funny when she thought about it. Elena thought that Richard was the one for her but knew as soon as he kissed her that that was not true. Richard's kiss made her skin crawl. She couldn't imagine how she would feel having sex with him. She felt sick at the thought. Elena realized now that Richard might be the perfect prince but he was not perfect for her.

Elena decided that once Gabe came back from the outpost, they have to have that talk about their feelings for each other. It would not be easy to find the time because of the demands of their jobs but they had to make time for it. They had found some quiet time before at the end of each day but it was not time enough for something as heavy and important as this. She would see to it that they come out clean about their feelings. 

* * *

Captain Gabriel Nuñez was also deep in thought as he looked out into the night. He was surveying the surroundings. But his thoughts always came back to the Queen of Avalor. He just left this morning to attend to the matter of breached security. It might just be a rumor or a misunderstanding between the officers in charge here but he couldn't take any chances. Elena's life might depend on it. Gabe had made a thorough search and investigation and learned that it was just failed communications between the guards and their supervisors here. He could go home tomorrow morning.

Gabe wanted to go back to the palace as soon as possible. He missed Elena. Gabe knew they had yet to address the elephant in the room. He knew for certain that he was in love with Elena. He had known that for a very long time. The love he felt for the queen was something which blossomed from a simple teenage crush and was nurtured by years of friendship, trust and loyalty. Although Elena still had that impulsiveness and recklessness, it had mellowed over the years. And he couldn't be more proud of the woman she had become and the great queen she turned out to be. Gabe's love for Elena grew deeper and deeper over the years. It was the reason why he couldn't be in a relationship with anyone else. Elena occupied and owned his heart. And Gabe also knew that his love for her was real. He was willing to endure a lifetime of pain and hurt if it would mean Elena's happiness.

But the day of the rainstorm changed all that. He tried his very best to rein in his desires and held on to his self-control as best as he could. Elena was the queen after all and he was not sure how she would react if he so much as touched her during that very awkward moment. But Elena wanted him. And that proved to be his undoing and Gabe gave in. He made passionate love to her. For him, it was born out of love for Elena. Gabe has had sex with other women before and those were nothing compared to what he and Elena did. It was so much more. His heart was overflowing with love and passion and desire for the queen. All of the sexual encounters he had before paled in comparison with what happened between Elena and him. He remembered being scared and unsure with Angela, he remembered feeling nothing afterwards with some of the other women he met while on vacation from military school. But with Elena, he felt sure of his feelings. That is how much he loved her.

However, Gabe was not sure where he stood in Elena's life. Yes, they made love and had been more or less lovers in the weeks that followed. But he needed to know, needed to hear what he meant to her. Gabe was a level-headed and realistic person and it was not in his nature to just assume things. He didn't want to doubt Elena's intentions but what did it all mean for her? Was it making love or just sex for her? Was it just because of the situation that it happened? Was Elena still planning on marrying Prince Richard?

Gabe had to know the answers to his questions. He couldn't let jealousy and bitterness and uncertainty consume him. He and Elena needed to address their relationship once and for all.


	16. The Captain's Job

**Author's Note:** This chapter contains minor violence. 

* * *

**The Captain's Job**

Elena opened her eyes and stretched. It was early morning. The first rays of the morning sun were creeping just above the horizon. She smiled when she felt the warm male body beside her. She warmed at the memory of last night's very intimate encounter. Elena snuggled up to Gabe and although he was still sleeping, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. She kissed his bare chest before sighing with content. Elena wished that every morning was like this.

Gabe came home from the outpost late last night. He reported his findings and recommendations to the general then immediately went to Elena's room. He was just hoping she was still awake so he can bid her goodnight. Not only was the queen awake but she was waiting for him.

"Gabe! You're back," Elena said when she saw him. It took him three large steps to meet her and embraced her tightly. Oh, how he missed her scent! Gabe found her waiting lips and kissed her with so much desire and desperation. _Finally_ , Elena thought. The first round was rough, hard and deep. It was the result of weeks of sexual frustration. Gabe pounded furiously into her. She didn't mind though. On the contrary, she loved every minute of it. Elena felt like she was in heaven with each thrust. Her toes dug deep into the mattress when she reached her climax. Gabe followed after a few seconds, exploding and emptying himself inside her.

"Elena, are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Gabe asked her. Honestly, she felt a little sore down below but Elena just smiled sweetly and shook her head.

"Gabe, I feel amazing. You can have me whichever way you want," she answered seductively, her voice barely above a whisper. Round two followed soon afterwards. It was slow and passionate, all of their feelings for each other manifesting with every kiss and every touch and every pump.

The captain had the day off today but he was not taking it. Elena had a very important meeting with the ambassadors of their trading partners and allies. They were going to sign a new trade and military treaty. It was a momentous event and Gabe had to be there to keep the queen safe. Security measures had been in place weeks before this one-day event. The captain was wary of hosting such an event because the threat of Shuriki's men was still rampant. Rumors were still going around and the army and the guards hadn't yet dispelled the rumors. The jaquin scouts were also on high alert.

Gabe stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled at Elena in his arms and kissed her good morning.

"Big day today," he said while stroking her bare arms.

"Uh-huh. But I am not worried. I have you with me," she answered.

"We better get ready," Gabe tried to stand up but Elena pulled him on top of her and they shared a deeper, more passionate kiss. Elena squealed a little when she felt Gabe enter her. 

* * *

After Gabe left to get himself ready for the day, Elena stayed in bed for a few more minutes. Today was a huge deal for her. They were renewing and renegotiating the terms of their trade treaty with their partner nations. It was not easy to stage an event like this. She had experienced a lot of these types of meetings before but she had the Grand Council to help her out. This was the first time she's doing this as queen. Elena was nervous. She wanted this to go smoothly. The queen and her advisors had done their research to see where the terms of the agreements needed adjusting and where to leave the terms as is. Elena had meetings with the army and the Royal Guards to make sure security was top notch. She was aware that rumors were still going around about Shuriki's men lurking around the kingdom.

But despite all of those concerns, she was excited and ready for the day. And making love to Gabe last night was just what she needed to calm her. It felt so good to be held so lovingly. And there was another thing which she was looking forward to.

Gabe was at the door when he stopped and turned around.

"Elena, we have to talk," Gabe said.

"I know," Elena replied. "Let's talk after the signing of the trade agreement?"

Gabe nodded and went on his way. 

* * *

The meeting of nations was well under way. Elena, Esteban and Naomi were at the Avalor City Hall together with Doña Paloma and the rest of the representatives from the Avalor Trade Guild. They were joined by ministers and ambassadors from other kingdoms. Gabe and the other military personnel from other countries were also inside providing security.

It was a stressful meeting with every one wanting their kingdoms to come out the winner. There was a moment of heated discussion and raised voices. This was politics and economics after all. A lot of compromises and meeting halfway was agreed upon. Elena and Avalor didn't get everything they wanted but she made sure they got what they needed. She considered that a win.

After the meeting, there were refreshments and a lot of socializing. Gabe stayed close to her. He was on very high alert. Elena couldn't help but be impressed with him. He and the general took the lead in all things related to security, not just for Avalor but also for the other representatives. Then the merrymaking broke up and the delegates went home. It was really just a one-day affair and they were also very busy people. Avalor's military made sure they were escorted all the way to the Avaloran borders. Esteban and Naomi also went home. Elena was just finishing up discussing matters with Doña Paloma and she and Gabe were heading home too.

Gabe left her for a few seconds to get her a drink. Doña Paloma went back to the meeting room to give last minute instructions about the agreements to the trade guild. But those few seconds was what it took to change her delightful afternoon to one full of horror.

Out of the shadows of the pillars of the ballroom came a hooded man. Gabe caught sight of the glint of something sharp. _Elena!_ Gabe ran as fast as he could and caught the assassin's hand before the knife could plunge into the queen. Elena stood frozen. She was horrified and terrified and she couldn't move. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion. There was a scuffle as Gabe fought off the assassin. She could hear him yelling at her to run. Gabe landed a punch in the assassin's gut. He took a punch in the face. Damn! The man was stronger than he looked. Elena could hear hurried shuffles coming their way. She felt guards securing her and although they had their swords drawn, they couldn't strike at the two men fighting. They might hit the captain by mistake. The captain and the assassin were trading punches and kicks and Elena thought she felt every punch and kick which landed on her lover. Gabe took out the dagger he always carried with him and at the first chance he got, he plunged the dagger into the assassin's heart and twisted it. He made sure that he was dead.

The man dropped to the ground like a heavy sack. Once Gabe was sure that he was dead, he instructed the guards to search the man and scour the premises for any accomplice. Then he went over to Elena to make sure that she was unhurt. He started walking towards her when he felt a hot searing pain coming from his right side. He looked down and blood was oozing from his wound. Elena's look of terror was the last thing Gabe saw before he blacked out.

"Gabe!" Elena shouted as she rushed to him and caught him in her arms. "Gabe, please, please!" her voice full of anguish and fear. Tears were blinding her eyes as she cradled Gabe's head. She couldn't lose him. She looked around wildly for someone to help. Guards rushed to them and they hurried to stanch the bleeding. One of the guards was Rico. He made sure to apply first aid before he and the guards placed Gabe in a stretcher and rushed him to the hospital. Despite strict instructions from her guards, Elena went with them. No, she couldn't lose Gabe! Not now, not ever! She cried all the way to the hospital. Worry, fear, terror were all churning inside of her.

The hospital emergency room was plunged into chaos as soon as they arrived. The life of the captain of the royal guard hung in a balance. Rico had to hold Elena back before she could go to the operating room. The queen was crying, almost choking on her tears. The lieutenant held her and he felt her shaking. He knew how the queen felt about the captain. He was not blind. And Rico was also fearful of what might happen if Gabe didn't pull through.

Elena didn't know how long she stayed at the waiting room. After what seemed like forever, she heard her abuela call her.

"Elena! What happened mija?" Luisa said, worry all over her voice. Her grandmother looked her over and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Elena was covered in Gabe's blood. Her face stained by tears which flowed again when she saw her.

"Abuela!" Elena ran into her grandmother's arms and cried. Rico briefed the royal family about what happened after the meeting.

"Listen, Gabriel will be alright. He is a strong young man." Luisa said to soothe her, although she doubted her own words.

"But what if-" Elena started to say but couldn't finish. She feared what might happen.

"Ssshhhh, mija. Gabriel would never leave you," Luisa assured her. She urged Elena to change her clothes and wash up. Isabel went with her to the washroom. The young princess was also terrified but remained strong for her sister. She silently prayed that Gabe would pull through. Isa thought it was a cruel twist of fate to have Elena's happiness snatched away from her just like that.

After Elena changed into a blouse and pants and had freshened up, they waited some more time before the doctor came out of the operating room. He said that they had stitched up the captain and had stopped the bleeding. Gabriel was very lucky that although the wound was deep, the knife didn't hit any major organs. The captain was already in the recovery room and they will transfer him to a wing reserved for the military.

"No, put him in the royal suites," Elena said. "I'll stay and take care of him."

"As you wish my queen," the doctor said and bowed before giving further instructions to the hospital staff. Rico then excused himself. He was going to help the general in the investigation on the attempt on the queen's life. 

* * *

Elena was standing by the window of Gabe's hospital room. He was still sleeping off the medicines pumped into his system. The doctors did a good job of saving his life. According to the attending physician, he lost so much blood that had they brought him ten minutes later, Gabe would have died. She shook her head vigorously. She could have lost Gabe today. And she would make sure that whoever was responsible for hurting him will pay dearly. She would tear Shuriki and her cohorts to pieces.

She turned around when she heard shuffling from the bed. Gabe was finally awake. Elena rushed to his side and helped him sit up. She cupped his face and kissed him deeply.

"Elena, are you alright? Did the assassin hurt you?" Gabe asked her.

"Gabe, I should be the one asking you that. How are you feeling?"

Gabe reached out and stroked her face gently. He could see the worry fade from her beautiful face and relief replaced it.

"I'll never forgive whoever did this to you Gabe," Elena said.

"Elena, I was doing my job. And it was an attempt on your life. That was what worries me more than anything."

"I could have lost you today, Gabe," Elena said as tears streamed down her face again.

"SShhhh….don't worry about me okay? I'm tougher than I look," Gabe said in an attempt to make light of the situation. Elena got into bed and snuggled up to his good side. And they fell asleep like that, each in the arms of the person they loved most.

That was how Blanca, Roberto, Angela and Prince Richard found them in the morning.


	17. Confronted With The Truth

**Confronted With The Truth**

Angela felt like someone punched her in the gut. There was no mistaking what she was clearly seeing in front of her. Although the two people were sleeping on the bed, pure love and adoration was pasted on each of their faces. Even in slumber, their faces said they were very much in love with each other. She felt fresh pain as her heart broke for the second time for the only man she really had ever loved. Angela just stood there behind Gabe's parents, rooted to the ground. She couldn't move, couldn't process thoroughly the truth which was laid bare in front of her.

The archaeologist went back to Avalor for two main reasons. As a young girl, she had been interested in Avalor's past and their connections to it. There was so much treasure waiting to be uncovered. There was so much history and mystery buried under the kingdom's foundations. Growing up under Shuriki's rule, there was no room to explore. But her passion burned. Angela vowed that someday, she would be able to do what she loved most.

Second, and more importantly, was the son of the baker. Gabe was her first love. Under the bleak circumstances, she had never felt so alive. He was always a tender boy. He had always been virtuous and smart and morally upright. Angela felt that aside from her family, Gabe was the only bright spot under the tyrant's rule. The day she went to the bakery while his parents were out, Angela had hoped that something more would happen between them. She decided that this was her chance to take their relationship to the next level. That night, she became a woman. However, that encounter also caused her her first heartbreak. For all of his virtues, Angela didn't expect Gabe's reaction. She knew they were young but she was ready for the consequences. Gabe was not. They then went their separate ways. She left Avalor.

As soon as she learned that Avalor was free, she decided to come back. And it was not a coincidence that she went to the bakery on Gabe's day off. Angela had hoped that they would rekindle their young love. But she felt that something has changed in Gabe. He was not as keen as she was to pick up where they had left off. Still, she forged ahead. She thought that the captain just needed to warm up a little. It had been years after all. And as the days passed, Gabe started showing signs that there might be a chance. She would just have to work harder. But still, there was something holding him back.

Angela had just gotten back from Galdiz with the professor the day before. They spent weeks in the desert kingdom because the professor found some artifacts pointing to a shared history between the two nations. She went to the bakery to see Gabe as it was supposed to be his day off. She found Blanca and Roberto clearly shaken. Gabe's parents heard that there was an attempt on the queen's life but didn't know anything else. Francisco paid them a visit to inform them that Gabriel had been hurt but was already recovering at the hospital. Angela was gripped by a fear she had never known before. All three decided to pay a visit the next morning.

* * *

Prince Richard stared blankly at the two sleeping figures before them. He knew they were Elena and the captain of the royal guard. What he couldn't understand was the loving embrace, the look of love and content and tenderness on their faces. The sight threw him off balance.

He went back to Avalor after he received an official letter from the kingdom informing him that the queen couldn't come to Albion. He was baffled while reading the letter. He thought that he and Elena had something romantic going on and that she was willing to pursue what they had started in Albion. What had changed in the intervening weeks?

Richard didn't know how the friendship with Elena would pan out. But for him, Elena was the woman he had been waiting for. She was different. She had an immediate impact in his life and in his heart. He had never met someone so exhilarating. Elena was his opposite but he saw that she was his door to a world outside politics, law, economics, and the like. She was a queen but still managed to find adventures in her everyday life. She was his connection to a world he never knew. Richard thought about her all the time and without him realizing it, he was in love.

However, something was off with her when he came to Avalor to visit. The excitement in her eyes was gone. It was as if the queen was just going through the motions of hosting a foreign delegate. And he felt there was a strain between her and the captain. Richard found her tuning out most of the time. He noticed that Elena was more worried with the captain's demeanor than enjoying his company. He didn't think anything of it though. On his last night in Avalor, he took courage and kissed Elena. It was the most exciting feeling he had ever experienced. But the same couldn't be said about the queen. She just stood there like a dead tree. It was probably shock but she didn't recover from that shock. He felt pain when she pushed him and looked past his shoulders as if wanting to run after someone.

He made haste when he received Elena's letter declining his offer to come to Albion. Richard felt in his heart that something important was going on with the queen. He arrived yesterday and learned about the assassination attempt on her life. He was livid with rage. For the first time in his life, he showed emotion. He asked the guards and the army for more information and told them to keep him posted of any development. Then he went to the hospital in the morning. He couldn't understand why she stayed there when she was clearly unhurt. The palace was a more secure place for her. He met the captain's parents and his lady friend on the way to the royal suites. He was prepared to take Elena back to the palace.

But he was not prepared for the scene in the room when they arrived. Waves of pain and jealousy washed over him. It was not because Elena couldn't come visit Albion. It was because she did not want to come.

* * *

It was a busy afternoon at the bakery yesterday. Blanca and Roberto had more customers because of the trade summit. Gabe's parents were continuously baking and selling not only their famous empanadas but all of their bread. They had no idea that in a few minutes, something would happen that would thrust them into the scariest event of their lives.

After the delegates had gone, someone suddenly was shouting hysterically on the streets. Someone tried to kill the queen! They looked at each other with fear in their eyes. They feared for Elena; she had become a part of their family. She was like the daughter they had always wished for. But more importantly, they feared for their son's life. They knew Gabriel would stop at nothing when Elena's life was concerned.

Roberto was trying to calm a much shaken Blanca when the royal coach arrived at their door. Out came Señor Francisco with a grave look on his face. Blanca feared the worst. She started pacing back and forth. _No, it couldn't be! Gabriel's not dead, is he?_ These thoughts were racing in her mind. They couldn't lose their only son, their only child!

Roberto and Blanca were somewhat relieved to learn that Gabriel was alright. But one thought was on the mother's mind. They could have lost Gabriel today. After the elder gentleman left, Angela came over looking for Gabe and they told her what happened. All three decided to visit him at the hospital the next morning.

They were expecting Gabriel to be at the military suites but the nurse they talked to informed them that the captain was at the royal suites with the queen. They thought it was odd but just accepted it as the two were close friends. What they saw upon entering the room proved otherwise. There on the sumptuous bed lay their son with one arm lovingly wrapped around the queen. Elena had her arm on Gabe's bare chest. The look of love was apparent on their faces.

Señora Nuñez had always known in her heart that Elena meant more to her son than just someone he had to watch over. She was not just a job. She had correctly guessed that Gabriel was in love with the queen. Blanca had been observing his son and he was not the same when he was with Angela. There were no electricity and chemistry when he was with his former girlfriend. When he was with Elena, it was as if the very air itself was suddenly filled with love. And she also read Elena correctly. There were always stars in her eyes whenever they were together. That and coupled with the fact that the two started acting like they had a major lover's tiff when Elena caught Angela kissing Gabriel.

Blanca and Roberto were happy for their son. Gabriel clearly had found his happiness; he found the love of his life. What they were not comfortable with was Gabriel breaking Angela's heart for the second time. Their son had to talk to her as soon as he recovered.

Angela couldn't take what she was seeing anymore and hurriedly left the room.

* * *

Gabe was always a soldier at heart. Even in deep sleep, he could sense if there was something weird. He got this feeling at the pit of his stomach that they were being watched. He heard something move. He didn't know that it was Angela leaving. His eyes suddenly shot open. Elena must have felt him wake up for she stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"We have company," Gabe whispered. Elena turned her head towards the door and saw Gabe's parents. She also saw Richard. But oddly enough, she didn't panic. She didn't feel embarrassment. She smiled at them.

"Good morning," she greeted the visitors as she was helping Gabe sit up.

All thoughts and worries left Blanca and Roberto. They hurried towards their son and hugged him. Elena had to step aside to let the Nuñezes have their moment. She warmed at the tenderness in Gabe's eyes as he talked to his parents.

She approached Richard to talk to him. He was stone-faced but was still respectful. Elena was queen after all.

"Elena, are you alright? Were you hurt from yesterday?" Richard asked her, putting his hands on her upper arms. Gabe flinched a little when he saw the gesture.

Elena felt the question and concern was customary. It was the proper thing to say. But Richard was closed off.

"I'm fine. And so is Gabe," she answered.

"I'll wait for you at the palace," Richard suddenly said. Without another word, he turned around and left.

Elena went back to Gabe and his parents. Gabe smiled at her and held her hand as she told them everything that happened after the trade summit. The gesture was not lost of Blanca.

"The doctors said that they would monitor Gabe for 24 hours more and if all is fine, he could go home tomorrow," Elena added.

"If you don't mind, your majesty, we would like to take Gabe home to the bakery to recover," Roberto said.

Honestly, Elena was against the idea. She was planning to take care of Gabe herself and have him stay in her room. But she had to give way to his parents' request. She nodded.

"Thank you, my queen, for taking care of our son," Blanca said. Elena smiled warmly at Gabe's mother. She turned to Gabe.

"I'll visit you every day," she told him tenderly as Gabe just nodded.

As Blanca would be the primary caregiver, Elena showed her how to dress Gabe's wound. She also showed Blanca the potion which Mateo mixed up to help with the healing. Gabe was a little disappointed at the arrangement. He loved his mama dearly but as a grown man, there were things that his mama couldn't do for him. Things like helping him go the bathroom or shower or change clothes were things only Elena could do. He was also looking forward to making love to the queen now that he was on medical leave. But she said she would visit so there was some consolation in that.

"I have to go back to the palace and deal with Richard," she told Gabe when they had a moment alone. Blanca and Roberto went to the hospital cafeteria to eat. Elena giggled a little when a shadow passed Gabe's eyes. She could tell he was jealous. She kissed him deeply before leaving.

* * *

Back at the palace, Elena learned that Rico and the general were still blank on the assassination. That could be expected. Assassins usually didn't leave clues. As the investigation was still on going, there was not much to be done. The army and the guards were on high alert both at the palace and at the hospital. Her engagements had been cancelled. The more important meetings had been moved to the palace's old Grand Council room.

Dinner was a very tensed affair. Conversation was forced. Everyone was clearly not comfortable to have Richard around during this very precarious time. And this was not lost on the prince. But he decided to make one last attempt at wooing Elena. He had come a long way and he wouldn't leave without making sure how Elena felt about him.

Elena went back to her room after dinner. She showered and changed into her pajamas. There was no need for sexy lingerie tonight. But she was agitated to go to sleep immediately. She went to her balcony and looked out into the night. She wanted to go back to the hospital but thought it was late and was not very safe for her. Her thoughts went back to the attempt on her life. She kept on wracking her brains for anyone who would do such a thing to her. Aside from Shuriki, she really didn't have enemies. The general asked her to think of anyone remotely upset with her. And what was more terrifying for her was the thought that Gabe could have died. Elena knew it was his job but she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if something truly horrible happened to him. It was the first time in a long time that she became really scared for someone. She and Gabe were just starting out their lives together and it was unfair to have their happiness cut so short. Elena knew she couldn't live without Gabe beside her.

She still hadn't decided on how to tell Richard that they had no chance together. So many things were happening all at once that she really didn't need another complication. But she had to let him know. Elena didn't want to waste the prince's time when it was obvious that it has always been Gabe. She didn't want to be unfair to him. Elena realized that she had been in love with the captain for a very long time; she had been attracted to him from the very first day and it blossomed into real and true love over the years.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Richard enter her room. Elena felt strong hands hug her from behind and as her mind was on Gabe, she just suddenly blurted out the words that she was meaning to tell him.

"I love you, Gabe. It has always been you."


	18. Who Is More Dangerous?

**Who Is More Dangerous?**

Prince Richard couldn't believe what he had just heard. Those loving words meant for someone else stabbed his heart like hundreds of daggers.

"I love you, Gabe. It has always been you."

"Elena, it is I," Richard said. Upon hearing his voice, Elena's eyes shot open and she stiffened up. Richard let her go as she faced him. His face was full of pain; tears were threatening to fall down from his eyes.

"Richard, I am so sorry." Elena started to explain. She just had no idea how to say the words without causing the prince more pain. "You shouldn't have been caught in the middle of all of this. But I didn't know I was in love with Gabe when I met you. I am so sorry if I lead you on. I should have told you sooner."

"Elena, you don't need to apologize. I understand. The heart wants who it wants, right?" Richard said putting on a brave face. "But I just couldn't go back to Albion without you knowing how I feel about you. I love you Elena," Richard said as his tears fell down his face. "And I want you to be happy. I want what is best for you. And if the captain is your happiness, I would be glad to accept that." Hearing his words only made Elena's heart fill with guilt.

"Richard, you are a very kind person. And I wish that you would find the perfect woman for you."

"Thanks, Elena."

Prince Richard left Avalor very early the next morning. Nothing was left for him in the kingdom so he hastened back home and started on the path of healing his broken heart. He didn't know he would fall for the queen in the short amount of time they had spent together. That was how great an impact Elena had on him. He just hoped that he would meet someone as wonderful as her in the future. 

* * *

Elena spent a restless night. She felt extremely guilty for what happened with Prince Richard but there was no way of breaking it to him easily. She just wished he didn't have to find out about it the way he did. It was unfair. He did nothing wrong. But it couldn't be helped now. Elena and her advisors would now have to work harder so they would not lose Albion as an ally. She realized that like it or not, the sovereigns' personal lives usually spilled into the affairs of the government.

Needless to say, Elena was up early the next day. Armando informed her that Richard left very early, almost at daybreak. She sighed heavily. She was feeling guilty as it is and learning that the prince left at the first chance didn't help.

After breakfast and her duties in the morning, she headed to the hospital. She needed to see Gabe; she needed to talk to him about what happened last night. Elena would just have to carefully navigate the reason why. She loved Gabe with all her heart and was wondering if now was the right time to tell him how she felt. Was today the right time, seeing that he was still recuperating from his injury? 

* * *

Gabe was looking out his hospital window. He was up early; he couldn't sleep. It was probably unwise to stand up and move around so soon. But he was getting bored. His back was sore from lying all day. He missed Elena and was not comfortable that Prince Richard was in town. Gabe knew he didn't have to worry about the prince wooing Elena. The queen was his. There was no mistaking the message of her kisses and embraces.

The captain knew he had to talk to Angela. It was unfair to her to have to find out about him and Elena in the way she did. Angela was a good person and she didn't deserve to have her heart broken the second time. Gabe sighed. He felt like the biggest jerk. He shouldn't have let the situation with Angela go as far as it did. They went on dates but that's just about it. And what was most troubling for him was for the first time, he admitted to himself that he used Angela to heal his own broken heart. He was using her as rebound. It was totally uncalled for. Gabe knew he should have told her from the get-go that there was really no chance of them getting back together. If he did that, they wouldn't be in this mess.

He did try to talk to Angela after the events in the thunderstorm. Gabe went to the university but was informed that she and Professor Mendoza left for Galdiz on some archaeological quest. They found an artifact which was connected to the desert kingdom's history and they wanted to cross reference. He was told by the university staff that no one knew when they'd be back. Angela came back yesterday and walked in on the truth.

"You're up early," a female's voice called out from behind him. He smiled as he knew that sweet voice anywhere.

Elena walked up to him and they shared a deep kiss.

"You are not supposed to be on your feet and walking about," Elena reprimanded her to which he only hugged her tighter.

"My back is already sore from being in bed the whole day," Gabe replied. Elena gave him one last look of pretend reprimand before going to the table. She brought food and started to prepare them.

"The doctor said last night that I could be discharged today," Gabe said as he was eating. "He would drop by today for one final check and would sign my discharge papers. Mateo's potion surely made wonders in the healing process."

"That's good," Elena said. Gabe couldn't help but notice that she was a little distracted. He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Is there something on your mind?" he asked. The queen smiled as Gabe knew her so well.

"Richard left early this morning," Elena said. "We talked last night and I told him that there really is no chance for us to be together. I just don't feel that way with him." Gabe gulped. This could be the moment when they lay all their feelings out on the table.

Elena felt her heart thumping. There was no way to back out now; no way of telling Gabe what the conversation was with Richard without mentioning how it started. She felt the air grew thin.

"I was thinking of you last night and didn't notice him enter my room. He embraced me from behind and I thought that by some miracle, it was you," she continued. _Here goes nothing._

"I said words that were meant for you," Elena said in a soft, quiet voice. Gabe didn't realize he was holding his breath. Elena stood up and sat on his lap, facing him.

"I love you Gabe. I am so in love with you. It took a while for me to realize that but the truth is it has always been you." _There she said it._

Gabe felt as if heaven opened up and all the angels started singing. Those precious words he longed to hear from Elena were finally out. It was true that some of life's biggest moments happened during the most mundane of situations. He captured Elena's lips and kissed her deeply and passionately. The kiss got hot and heavy before they parted, panting for air.

"Elena, I love you so much! I have loved you for a long time!"

They kissed again for what seemed like ages. They wouldn't have stopped but for the voice at the door.

"I don't think that it is wise to do that now," the doctor said with a teasing smile on his face. They laughed and Elena got off of Gabe. 

* * *

Blanca and Roberto came in after about 15 minutes. _Thank God they didn't catch us in that compromising situation,_ Elena thought. The doctor was dressing Gabe's wound and examining his vital signs to check for any infection. After last minute instructions for the group, he gave the all-clear. Gabe was free to go home. He was given at least two weeks to rest before going back to work. Two weeks! That was a long time. The trail on the attempt on Elena's life would get cold in two weeks.

Elena helped Gabe's parents pack and get him ready. It was awkward when it was time to change his clothes. The queen got out of the way as much as she could but Gabe clearly needed help changing his pants. He still couldn't bend down without feeling pressure on his side. He went to the bathroom but poked his head out after about a minute.

"Elena, could you help me with something?" he asked. Elena looked at Blanca and Gabe's mother nodded.

"What?" Elena asked after she closed the bathroom door.

"I need help with my pants," Gabe said but there was a naughty smile on his face.

"Gabe! I don't think this is the time for-" Elena started to say before Gabe kissed her. They parted after a few minutes and after a lot of scolding from Elena (as Gabe wanted to do something else first), they were able to put his pants on.

Elena went with them to the bakery. They rode the royal coach. Blanca couldn't help but notice that Gabe's arms were always around the queen. She was happy for the two young couple in front of her. But Roberto was uncomfortable. Gabe's father's mind was already racing with possible consequences that could stem from his son's relationship with the queen. Their new reality was starting to scare him. 

* * *

Gabe was back in his offices after two weeks. If it was up to him, he would have been back earlier. But two weeks flew by fast. He helped in the bakery; baked some bread; went out with his friends. He needed to talk to Angela so he went to the university. But he was informed by the professor that she sent Angela to Satu on some archaeological expedition. The museum in Satu found some artifacts in one of their digs and needed help researching and cataloging their finds. Gabe sighed. Another opportunity wasted.

Elena visited him every day. She was stubborn. Gabe told her not to visit as often because they haven't caught the mastermind yet. It was still not safe for her. But she didn't listen. In Gabe's heart, it was good though. They got to have some private moments. They wanted each other again but they had to wait until Gabe was back at the palace. The bakery was an old house and carried sound very efficiently.

Gabe was reading the report on the ongoing investigation. He took over as lead investigator. Rico and General Rivas made good progress on identifying the dead assassin. He was a known mercenary in the service of anyone who could pay him the most. His personal effects yielded nothing. There were a bag full of gold coins and a map of Avalor and the city hall. There was something odd with the map of Avalor. As he was studying the map, he noticed some dots on specific places. He wouldn't have noticed the dots if he wasn't scrutinizing it. Gabe immediately sat up straight when he realized what they were. He was not sure if Rico or General Rivas noticed. They probably didn't as it was not on the report. His head started spinning at the sudden realization.

Gabe decided not to tell Elena or anyone yet of his discovery. He was waiting for the results of his request from the banks and money changers. He was following the money trail. The assassin's money was Avaloran. But seeing that he was definitely a foreigner, he had to have them exchanged. He also conducted interviews with the merchants of the city. The assassin didn't stay in any hotel or inn in Avalor. That fitted perfectly in the puzzle which Gabe was slowly putting together. But some shop and restaurant owners and staff remembered the man. They said that he gave them a very eerie feeling. He also said that he was from a far land and that he had heard that Avalor was not safe because Shuriki and her minions were lurking around. He added that there were reports which reached his country saying that the evil sorceress was going to attack anytime.

Gabe suddenly stood up. He felt like a fool. He was played. How could this slip from him? The puzzle was almost complete. He prided himself as a brilliant tactician and strategist. And the events leading up to the mayhem at city hall were excellent. But he should have seen it. It was a lone assassin and he was dead. Now, he wanted to know who hired him to kill Elena. 

* * *

He got the report back from the banks and money changers after a few days. It was exhausting to follow that lead and it took a lot of energy and manpower going through and sifting everything. Gabe was wracking his brain for anyone who would want to hurt his girlfriend. And when he finally discovered who it was, he couldn't believe it. The money trail led him all the way to the mastermind. He put together the final report and would present it to Elena, her advisors, her family and the heads of the military. He told Armando to call a meeting tomorrow after breakfast.

It was very late when he finished and he decided to call it a day. He would drop by Elena's room to check on her and then he would go to bed. 

* * *

Elena was anxious. Gabe called for a meeting today and the agenda was putting her on edge. He had finished his investigation and would let them know the results. What they did with the information was up to her and her advisors. She was pacing back and forth. She felt liked she wanted to vomit. That was how nervous she was. She exhaled when she heard a knock on her door and Gabe entered.

Gabe embraced her tightly when he saw how nervous she was. He planted a light kiss on her lips.

"Relax, everything will be alright," he assured her as he was stroking her hair.

"Can you tell me now?" Elena asked him.

"I would love to but there's no more time. Everyone is already at the Grand Council Room waiting for us."

The former Grand Council Room was packed. There was Luisa and Francisco, Isabel, Naomi, Mateo, Chief Zephyr, Migs, Skylar, Luna, Esteban, General Rivas, Rico, the mayor of Avalor City and Doña Paloma representing the trade guild. Everyone looked at Elena and Gabe as they walked in. Then Armando and Higgins closed the door.

The air was thick with nervousness and anticipation. Everyone was on edge. They wanted to know the result of the captain's investigation. Elena sat down at the head of the table and the meeting commenced.

Gabe told them when it all started; it all started after the party in Albion. They met allies and friends but surely there were some whose characters were not so palatable. Then the rumors about the dangers in Avalor started shortly after. Gabe pulled out a big map of Avalor with the dots clearly marked out. These were the areas where the jaquin scouts said they saw suspicious camps outside the city walls. He told the gathered host in the room that these were not enemy camps. These areas were where the assassin camped out while spreading rumors about Avalor's safety. He didn't bother to fold his tent when he moved on to another location to make it look like there was indeed a camp. According to the merchants in the city, he bought a lot of camping gears and tents. The assassin also went around sowing gossip about Avalor's safety; how reports reached his kingdom that Avalor was dangerous and everyone was cautioned not to come unless absolutely necessary.

"That took care of the safety rumors," Gabe said. "Although we have yet to defeat Shuriki, we have no reason to believe that she and her minions are on the move."

"But who ordered the assassination," Francisco asked the captain. Her abuelo couldn't believe someone would want to harm Elena.

"For that, we had to follow the money trail. The assassin was definitely a foreigner. We followed purchases and money exchanges from one shop to another; from one bank to another. And it led us to the one person who held a grudge."

"King Hector!" Elena finally said in a voice full of disbelief. An audible gasp was heard in the room as everyone's breath seemed to hitch at the thought.

"Correct," Gabe said, looking at her. "King Hector is a petty person. In my book, that is more dangerous than being evil. Elena embarrassed him in his own royal retreat years ago. And after word got out, he was shunned by the international community. The only ally he has left really is Albion."

"And seeing Elena at the foundation day brought back his perceived injustices in his mind. Add that to the fact that he already has his interests in Albion's monarchy. Richard, although not the heir, is very popular and powerful. Richard ending up with Elena is not going to be good for him. So he masterminded this slow-burn of a plan. And we all fell for it. Shuriki and her minions were red herrings he put in front of our faces."

After laying down all the facts of the case, there followed a lot of questions. What are they going to do now? Will they lower security alerts? Will they let the world know of King Hector's involvement?

Elena stood up and quieted everyone down. She and her advisors, the military and Chief Zephyr will talk again the next day on how best to handle the situation. She had Armando cancel all her engagements. She felt sick at the realization that what she did all those years before came back to harm her. Elena knew she did the right thing. She felt sad at knowing that a power-hungry sorceress did not have the monopoly of all the evil in the world. Petty kings were more dangerous.


	19. Am I Not Enough?

**Author's Note:** This chapter is Rated M.

 **Am I Not Enough?**

Elena was clearly shaken at the revelations during the meeting. But she didn't want to show any weaknesses to her kingdom and her people. She held it together until everyone left the room. Her family was concerned for her and they understood why she cancelled her engagements. Her advisors took over her other duties until further notice. Gabe took her to her room to soothe her. Once they were alone, that was the only time she cried and showed any sign that she was afraid. She clung to him; never wanting to leave the safety of his arms.

Her family followed them soon afterwards. Elena quickly wiped her tears. Gabe just shook his head. Elena didn't want to show her family how the recent events had affected her. Luisa and Isabel had tea to help her. Gabe stood up to make room for Luisa and Isabel as they clearly wanted to comfort Elena.

"Abuela, did I do something wrong?" Elena said in a quiet voice. She suddenly felt tired. "All I did was free the marpossa. All I did was make the kings realize that they have the power to do the right thing without feeling beholden to anyone."

"Mija, you did the right thing. This has nothing to do with you and everything to do with how King Hector is."

"And we showed him that his evil ways will never win," Isabel piped in. Esteban stayed silent. He still hadn't forgiven himself for the role he played decades ago.

"Gabriel, thank you for solving this case," Francisco said. "You truly are brilliant."

"It was nothing Señor Francisco. I was just doing my job. Although I wished I didn't bite the false clues. We could have solved this earlier."

"You saved Elena. That is not nothing in my book Gabriel," Luisa said. "Alright everyone, let's leave Elena alone to rest."

Everyone left her room. Gabe was about to leave too but Elena caught his arm.

"Stay here please," she said almost pleadingly. Gabe nodded his head. He could clearly see that Elena was in no shape to be alone. After her family left, she was free to be vulnerable again. He held Elena until they both fell asleep.

Gabe was in his office. He was deep in thought. The captain was formulating a new security measure so they could prevent the incidents of the past weeks from happening again. He was thinking that as soon as they hear another rumor spreading around, they would check the sources first and not waste time chasing a red herring. Gabe also wanted to come up with a fool-proof way of detecting when Shuriki and her allies really show up. They had to be ready. That was the most he could do when it came to magical enemies. It also helped that Mateo and Elena were training harder than ever. The wizard just had to watch out for the warning signs to make sure Elena was not totally drained of her energy.

He heard a knock on his office door.

"Come in," he called out. A cadet's head reared from the door.

"Captain, you have a visitor," the cadet informed him. Gabe's eyebrows furrowed. Who could it be? Elena is on a meeting with her advisors about sanctions on King Hector. His parents were at the bakery. He just saw them yesterday so he was not expecting anyone.

"Hi Gabe," a woman's voice greeted him, although the greeting was devoid of warmth.

"Angela," Gabe stood up. Well, this could be the opportunity he was waiting for.

"We need to talk," Gabe started.

"I know," she replied. "Gabe, please tell me what is going on? Are you with the queen?" Angela said in a voice filled with pain.

Gabe sighed before he replied. "I am so sorry Angela. I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

"Yes, you shouldn't have. I have always loved you Gabe. That love never really went away. I came back to Avalor mainly because of you. And I hoped against hope that we could be together again."

Gabe tried to say something but there was a lump in his throat. There was so much to tell her but he was lost for words.

"And I still love you Gabriel. I am going to fight for you," Angela said inching closer to him.

"Angela, I love Elena so much. And I wouldn't do anything to hurt her," Gabe said.

"But can't you see? We are the ones meant for each other. Everything fell into place as soon as Shuriki was defeated. This is our chance to be happy."

"I am happy now. And I am so sorry but it isn't with you," Gabe said softly. "There is someone out there for you more worthy than me. You are a very wonderful and smart person."

"Gabe, there is no one else for me," Angela insisted with tears in her eyes.

"No, Angela. I love Elena like I have loved no one else before. Please forgive me. I should have told you sooner."

But it was as if Angela was not listening. She moved closer to him and kissed him deeply. Gabe caught her arms and pushed her away.

"There has got to be a good explanation for this Gabriel," Elena said. She was at the door.

"Elena!" a very surprised Gabe said. But Elena was already walking fast towards the palace and to her room.

"Cadet!" Gabe called out to the cadet at the door. "Please escort Señorita Vazquez out. We are done here." Gabe didn't even wait for either of them to answer. He was already chasing the queen.

Tears were streaming down Elena's face as she made her way to her room. _There has got to be an explanation. Wait for Gabe to tell you,_ her rational mind was telling her. But her heart was in so much pain at what she has just witnessed. The meeting with Esteban, Naomi and Francisco ended early. She wanted to check if Gabe was busy; she wanted to have lunch with him.

Elena slammed the door when she reached her bedroom. Her tears were flowing freely now. _God why is it so painful?_

She heard Gabe knocking on her door after a few minutes. He must have followed her immediately. The captain didn't wait for her to respond and let himself in and locked the door.

"Elena-" Gabe started.

"What was that about?" Elena asked, her voice full of pain and indignation. "What? You couldn't choose between us? Do you love her more? Am I not enough for you? Does she satisfy you more?" Elena was rambling.

Gabe walked towards her and caught her in his arms. Elena fought off his embraces but Gabe held her firmly. She finally gave in and cried, her head on his chest.

"Ssshhhh," Gabe soothed her. He just held her until her sobs died down. "Angela tried to get back together but I told her that I am already happy with the love of my life. I am happy and content and very satisfied with you Elena. I love you so much. Please believe me when I say that there is no one else above you."

"But you were kissing," Elena said.

"She kissed me and I pushed her away," Gabe told her. "You are the only one for me Elena." Elena looked up to him and Gabe wiped her tears. He kissed her deeply and passionately and Elena kissed back. It got hot and heavy really fast.

Elena moaned when Gabe started kissing her neck and licked her ears. She arched her back involuntarily as Gabe continued to lick and kiss her neck. She decided to repay him by doing the same to him, eliciting a lusty grunt. She pressed her body ever more closely to him and he tightened his hold around her hips. Gabe pulled her in and she felt his erection. Elena proceeded to undress him and started kissing his bare torso. With her hands running wild on his back, she sucked on his nipples as Gabe moaned a little louder. A thousand and one wonderful sensations were coursing through his body.

Gabe pulled Elena away from his body. He then slid her gown off of her and was greeted by the most delightful of sights. Elena's nubs were already hard and waiting for him. He kissed her again, one hand firmly at the small of her back and one fondling her bust. Elena felt like millions of bolts of lightning were running through her. She clung to Gabe as she felt herself melt with every caress.

She felt like she couldn't wait any longer. She reached for Gabe's pants and helped him undress. He was already rock hard but Elena proceeded to pleasure him more. She started rubbing his manhood up and down as she felt Gabe tensed up with this new sensation. Elena licked his shaft up and down and took him in her mouth. Her tongue started to move around him. Gabe groaned when Elena started sucking him, her head moving accordingly. He felt he was about to go crazy.

"Elenaaaaaa," Gabe said in a voice full of lust. He gently pulled Elena up and carried her to bed. The captain then pulled down her panties and crawled on top of her. They shared another deep kiss, their tongues dancing. Elena arched her back when Gabe's kisses started their downward journey. She writhed in pleasure when Gabe began sucking her breast, his hand playing with the other. She squealed when he teased her already hard nub with his tongue then proceeded to do the same to its twin.

"Ooohhhhh, Gabe," Elena moaned when she felt him going further south. Gabe licked her crotch and her inner thighs as Elena groaned with pleasure. Her hips arched instinctively when she felt Gabe's tongue at her entrance. He licked the lips hungrily and sucked at her. Elena felt like she was going crazy.

"Oh Elena, so delicious," Gabe said, his voice muffled. He continued to slurp all her juices.

"Gabe please!" Elena begged Gabe. She was ready.

Gabe rubbed his manhood a few more times before finally entering her. Elena's breath hitched as Gabe seemed to grow harder inside her. Gabe pounded into her hard and deep. _Damn, she is so tight,_ Gabe thought. He felt as if Elena's walls were squeezing him. Elena's moans grew louder and louder as he continued to thrust in and out of her, his own groans loud too. The bed was creaking furiously as the unrelenting passion continued.

"Gaabbbbeeee, ffasshhttteeerrr!" Elena said, feeling she was about to climax. Gabe complied and pumped into her faster. _God that was deep,_ Elena thought wondering how that could even be possible. Gabe was pounding deep into her and she felt as though he reached her uterus. Elena pulled him in a tight embrace as she felt herself explode, her juices spilling out onto their crotches.

"Eeelllleeennnaaaa!" Gabe said after a few seconds. He exploded into her, releasing everything into her.

Gabe collapsed on top of her and they were both panting hard. He didn't remove himself yet. They kissed some more.

"Elena, I love you," Gabe said.

"I love you too Gabe," she answered.

Gabe removed himself and laid beside her. Elena snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest. _Yes, no one can satisfy him like Elena does,_ Gabe thought.

"Gabe," Elena said softly. "Were you jealous of Richard that's why you pulled away?"

"Yes, very," Gabe admitted as he stroked Elena's bare back. "I have been in love with you for a long time and it was painful to see you excited for someone else."

"I'm sorry," Elena said looking up to him. Gabe planted a small kiss on her slightly swollen lips. "I was very jealous of Angela too."

"Well, that's all behind us now. From now on, it's just you and me," Gabe said. He moved on top of Elena. Round two soon followed.


	20. Where It All Started

**Author's Note:** This chapter is Rated M.

 **Where It All Started**

Luisa has always been a very perceptive and insightful woman. She noticed things around her which some may not even thought about. But there was no mistaking the look of love between the two young people. One would have to be so dense if they didn't notice. Luisa started noticing the change in Elena and Gabriel's body languages after they returned from the thunderstorm. And Elena's anguish over Gabe's life and death situation confirmed it for her. Add to that the fact that Elena had sent Richard packing, so to speak. Her granddaughter and the captain were head over heels in love with one another. Luisa had known it for a while now. Elena once asked her why it hurt so much to see Gabriel and Angela together at the bakery. She knew the answer but had to let Elena realize it for herself. Now, it seemed that they did not need her and Isabel's intervention after all.

Needless to say, Luisa was happy that her granddaughter found the man she wanted to be with. She was silently rooting for Gabriel. They had so much in common and they complement each other perfectly. Richard didn't feel that way. And the captain was quite a catch himself. Although not royalty or nobility, Gabriel was way better than any young aristocrat she knew of. As she was helping prepare dinner, Luisa couldn't help but wonder if they would admit it tonight. She giggled like a little girl. She was excited for them.

Francisco was in the music room. He thought of playing some tunes on his guitar before dinner. But his thoughts kept coming back to Elena and Gabriel. He was a very traditional man and would have liked for his granddaughter to marry at least a noble like himself. He shook his head. He was probably being selfish and unreasonable. He realized that no one could make Elena this happy but the captain. Francisco silently witnessed how love grew between the two. Luisa would have teased him if his wife knew. He wasn't known for being insightful. He was always pragmatic. And Francisco thought his hunch was off when Elena introduced them to Richard. The queen was excited but that excitement wore off sooner than expected. She probably realized that she loved Gabriel more. Francisco wouldn't stand in the way of his granddaughter's happiness. He was happy that she made a good choice. Marrying a foreigner posed a lot of obstacles for both of their kingdoms anyway. And Gabriel was the perfect choice. The boy was handsome, courageous, brilliant, carried himself well, and was totally devoted to Elena. Most importantly, the captain was not intimidated by Elena's position. The queen needed someone who would rein her in when she was being reckless and would support her as king consort. Any man with less confidence in himself would have cowered or ran away. Francisco smiled. He couldn't wait for a royal wedding; Avalor hasn't seen one since his Lucia married King Raul.

Isabel was in high spirits these past few weeks. Aside from that scary moment when they thought that they were going to lose Gabe, everything was perfect. The young princess felt in her heart that Elena and Gabe finally had come together. She was ecstatic. Isabel had always liked Gabe for her sister. They always had that vibe. There was always something off with the world whenever they had a fight or a misunderstanding. Isabel had always considered Gabe as a big brother. He was there every time she needed him. He was never too busy for her. He encouraged and supported even her most bizarre and ambitious projects. And now it seemed that it was going to be official. Isa thought she took after her abuela for being perceptive. She saw from the very start that her sister and the captain were made for each other. Not even Angela could break them apart. Isa had to admit though that Angela worried her for a bit back there. She smiled as she knew that it was going to be smooth sailing from here on out.

Esteban was in a good mood; he had been for quite a while. He remembered the conversation he had with his cousin all those months ago. _It sounds like you are talking about Captain Nuñez,_ Esteban recalled. Elena denied it at that time. Then she met Richard. But everything seemed off when Elena was not with Gabriel. Although like his abuelo, Esteban would have preferred royalty or nobility, he knew Elena made a good choice. Gabriel was a good man with a good heart. He was a commoner, that much was true, but he was an upstanding citizen. Esteban was thankful that Elena was not one of those princesses who married thieves. Now that it seemed clear that Elena and Gabriel were together, Esteban knew that aside from being royal advisor, he would now be tasked with training Gabriel to be king. Francisco would help of course. Esteban smiled, or whatever his version of a smile was. Elena definitely beat her grandfather the king's deadline with years to spare.

Elena and Gabe were not prepared to see the expectant looks of the people gathered at the dinner table. Aside from her family, they also invited Naomi, Mateo and Gabe's parents. They had decided to make it official. Elena was sure that everyone had noticed and she and Gabe agreed that they would let those close to them know. It was funny because even Armando was in the room, ready to serve dinner and Rico and Higgins as the guards at the door. Those three also had expectant looks. _Well, here goes nothing._

They made their way to their chairs, Elena at the head of the table and Gabe next to her on her right. But they remained standing.

"Our dearest families and friends, this dinner is really to celebrate life and love. You all probably have noticed but we thought of making it official. Gabe and I are together, have been for months now. We love each other very much and would count on your support in everything that we do from here on out."

There was much joy and jubilation following that announcement. Cheers and congratulations exploded across the room. Gabe and Elena couldn't ask for anything more.

Captain Gabriel Nuñez was pacing back and forth. It has been just a few days since they made their relationship official but he felt that it was the right time. He and Elena were still young but Gabe knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. They were going on a date today although Elena didn't say where. She said it was a surprise. He was waiting for Elena by the palace steps. However, he was bewildered by the amount of stuff that Armando was loading in the carriage. There were food, blankets, spare clothes, etc. _What is she up to?_

Gabe smiled when he saw Elena descend the steps. She was wearing something casual today, just pants and a simple blouse. Today was their day off. They shared a short sweet kiss. Ever since making it official, there was no need to hide simple displays of affection like that.

"Where are we off to?" Gabe asked as he helped Elena up the carriage. He was driving Fuego and Canela and she was going to sit beside him. However, Elena took the reins from him.

"You'll see," she answered, her eyes dancing with mischief.

It was a long drive. They passed the time doing their favorite pastime, people watching. But Gabe noticed that they were heading farther and farther away from the city. They were now on a deserted road and something about it looked very familiar.

"Elena, are we going to-" Gabe started to say when he realized where they were heading. Elena just laughed. And although it was probably unwise, Gabe kissed her deeply.

They reached their destination after about half an hour. The look on Gabe's face was priceless. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. They were back at the cottage. THE COTTAGE! But it was different now. The cottage had been repaired and looked brand new. The roof was replaced; there was now a portico where the awning had been; the fence was new; everything had been freshly painted; windows had been replaced. It was charming.

"I had this cottage fixed. You could say this place holds so many good memories," Elena said seductively in his ear. "And I plan to revive the whole village."

The inside was even more charming. Elena retained the original one-room set up but everything was clean and new, except for the table. It was very sturdy. A cheerful fire was already roaring in the fireplace.

"I had been planning this for days. Construction was completed yesterday and I told the crew to light a fire today before we arrive," Elena answered when she saw the question in Gabe's eyes.

"Elena, this is perfect," Gabe said as he was looking around. He turned to her and said, "You are perfect."

"I'll go ahead and prepare the table," Elena said.

"There would be time enough for eating later," Gabe said huskily. Elena squealed when she felt Gabe turn her around so she was bent over the table. He pulled down her pants and underwear and took her from behind. Elena moaned as this was something new. Gabe went deeper than before. She loved every pump and gripped the table's edges when she climaxed. He followed soon after, releasing all his hot fluids inside. Gabe collapsed on her back panting. Elena smiled satisfied. This was the purpose of the cottage; so they could have a place where they could make love over and over again without the fear of getting caught. Gabe helped her and sat her on the table.

"Why captain, that was very spontaneous of you," Elena said smiling coyly at him. Gabe took her pants off all the way and tossed it somewhere. Elena opened her legs wider to make room for Gabe as they kissed each other lustfully, his tongue almost at her throat. He proceeded to take off her blouse and there she was sitting on top of the table naked. She laughed a little as Gabe fumbled to undress himself. That laugh turned to a moan when Gabe entered her again. He kissed her and fondled her breasts as he continued thrusting. They came together.

They managed to reach the bed somehow. They were lying next to each other in each other's arms. Their clothes were strewn all over the place.

"Elena, this cottage is so lovely."

"I had a silly dream when we were here first," Elena replied.

"Oh, yeah. You haven't told me what that dream was."

"Well, in my dream, I was not the Queen of Avalor and you were not the Captain of the Royal Guard. You were the village baker and I was your happy village wife. Aside from this being our secret getaway, this cottage also allows me to play that fantasy, even for just a little while."

Gabe laughed. "Elena, you are so cute." Elena was confused when he stood up and went to where he dropped his pants off. He got something out of the pocket.

Elena gasped when Gabe opened the small box. They were sitting face to face on the bed in all their nakedness.

"Elena, I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you with all the fiber of my being. Will you marry me?"

"Oh my God Gabe! Yes, yes and yes!"

Gabe slipped off the Castillo family heirloom on her finger and kissed her hard and deep. Luisa and Francisco were right. The ring would be perfect for her. Elena pulled her now fiancé on top of her and let him pound into her hard, fast and deep.


	21. Looking Forward to the Future

**Author's Notes:**

1\. As this is the last chapter of my story It Has Always Been You, I would like to thank everyone for taking the time to read and join Elena and Gabe on their journey to finding true love. I would like to thank also those who took the time to send in their reviews. The reviews helped a lot in making this story more cohesive and as realistic as it could possibly be. Also, I would like to apologize if I wasn't able to flesh out Richard and Angela more; I was totally invested in Elena and Gabe which made it hard for me to dish out more descriptions and backgrounds to my OCs.

2\. Also, you might not see a new Elena of Avalor story from me anytime soon. I am going to start a new story based on a different show. I plan to come back to EoA as soon as I am done with that. It's just that the new story is already itching to come out.

3\. This chapter is just to tie up some loose ends. Again, thanks everyone! 

* * *

**Looking Forward to the Future**

Elena was very satisfied with the official document she was reading. It was perfect in every way; the words were clear; the message unassailable.

"Very impressive," the queen told her advisors. "You guys even mentioned that this supersedes all known and unknown law or royal decree about marriages.

Esteban and Naomi smiled at each other and nodded. It took a lot of work and late nights but they made it work. They were at each other's throats most of the time but by some miracle, they both came out alive.

Elena signed the new law nullifying her grandfather's decree on royal marriages. This new law also stated that anyone belonging to the ruling family and their descendants would only marry when they were ready and only with the person of their own choosing. There would be no deadlines, no marriages for alliances and no forced marriages. This new law covered Elena and her descendants, Isabel and her descendants and Esteban and his descendants, if ever he would marry. Elena's law also had a clause stating that this also applied to members of the nobility and their descendants and to all citizens of Avalor.

"What should we call it?" Esteban asked.

"How about The Gabriel Nuñez Law," Naomi suggested.

"What? You can't possibly be serious," Esteban looked at Naomi incredulously.

"But it's perfect. This law was the result of Elena finding out that she had to marry soon and luckily for her, she found a husband early."

"We're not married yet," Elena said. They were preparing for the wedding. Her abuela, Isabel and Naomi were in charge of everything. She and Gabe decided that it was not going to be a long engagement. "And naming the law after Gabe is perfect."

And so Elena's law on marriages came to be known as The Gabriel Nuñez Law. 

* * *

Elena, Gabe, her advisors and her abuelos also took care of another matter. They wanted to tie up loose ends before Elena's wedding. It was still a few weeks off but there was so much to do. They were all gathered in the old Grand Council Room drafting a diplomatic protest on King Hector. They stated all the facts of the case, from the origin to its conclusion. They were also calling for a trade and military embargo on the petty king. Gabe certainly wanted King Hector to pay heavily for endangering his fiancée. Elena wanted the king to pay for almost killing Gabe.

After they were all satisfied, Esteban, Naomi and Francisco took care of sending the document to all of the kingdoms, allies or not. And after a few days, the world was clamoring in indignation. They all sent their letters of support to Elena and implemented an embargo on King Hector. The petty king was done for. 

* * *

Elena and Gabe were reviewing the guest list over and over again. As this was a royal wedding, it was imperative to invite all of their closest allies. Enchancia and Cariza were definitely on top of the list. Gabe's list was shorter. His family was small and he had a small circle of friends. Of course all of the royal guards were invited. But they wouldn't be able to leave their posts. However, Gabe and Elena would make sure that the festivities would reach the farthest outposts. They would send food and royal mementos to all of them.

"Are we going to invite Albion?" Gabe asked.

"We should. They are still our allies. Now it would be up to them if they would attend," Elena replied.

"And anyway, I heard Richard already met someone at one of the art galleries he frequents. Esteban said that there were also talks of a royal wedding over there," Elena added.

"That is good to know. I still feel bad for Richard and I'm relieved that he has found someone more compatible to him."

"Are you still jealous?" Elena teased Gabe to which he only laughed.

It was Elena's turn to get serious. "Are we going to invite Angela?"

"We should. But I don't think she would attend. The professor said that Angela has resigned and accepted a job in Satu. They were impressed with her work and offered her a more prominent job."

"And she is still not over you. Hhhhmmmm, why don't we get married tomorrow? That way she couldn't sneak in and steal you away from me," Elena joked. She and Gabe laughed until their sides hurt.

They were finishing up the guest list when Elena noticed the time.

"Gabe, it's almost time," Elena said looking out the window. Gabe followed her gaze and knew immediately what she meant. They gathered the papers and gave them to Armando.

They reached their spot in the garden with the most breathtaking view of the sunset. They sighed contentedly, both with a wistful look in their eyes as they looked forward to the future.


End file.
